I'm not a girl
by carolina-28
Summary: Merlin wears a dress...well not only that and not really until part 3. Morgana owns a boutique and plans a charity event which involves catwalk modelling and a lucky dip which results in Merlin having to date Arthur! hee. Slash.
1. Preparations

Slash Arthur/Merlin (AU) Modern fic

Rating: M

Warning: brief moment of cross dressing involving Merlin and a dress (don't worry too much if this is not your thing as it only occurs in one chapter (chapter 2) and involves Merlin on a catwalk.

Also het relationship Morgana/Lancelot featured (mainly Merlin/Arthur)

Thank you Kuhekabir for the beta *hugs*

*****

Merlin couldn't believe that she was making him do this. What had happened to them never forcing the other into a situation that made them feel uncomfortable?

The only sign of her industrious action amongst the racks of hanging clothes was the tip of her shining head which barely rose above them. Perhaps if he took his boots off and trod extremely carefully?

"Don't even consider moving an inch or I'll make you wear something truly eye catching!"

_Great she could read minds now as well as foretell the future. _

Morgana, his closest friend since their first day at Secondary school, where they had discovered a mutual loathing for the place which had lasted throughout the six years they had attended. Her apathy had stemmed from her need to remain aloof from others and only Merlin had been admitted into her circle of one from the thousand plus students to attend Camelot High.

Even now, he wasn't quite sure why she had gravitated towards him that first day, when he had been sitting in the canteen, a solitary figure who had felt desperately alone. Merlin had never been overly popular and although easy going with natural warmth he found it hard to maintain friendships as he was always trying to protect his secret.

He supposed that was the reason why he and Morgana had bonded as they had each been born with a magical gift that enabled them to do amazing things. As a result they both knew what it felt like to feel adrift from the rest of society. At High school you only needed to have the wrong colour of hair to be picked on and Merlin hadn't relished the possible consequences of his secret being revealed.

Having Morgana as a friend and support had helped make High school bearable and he had watched in amusement as she manipulated everyone around her without them ever realising it was happening. Her excess of charm and powers of persuasion ensured Morgana never had any difficulty in getting her own way.

It was, however, unusual for Morgana to drag _him_ into her schemes and especially when he was unwilling to get involved.

Merlin pondered on that and then decided that "unwilling" was definitely not expressing the vehemence with which he had argued his point to Morgana when she had initially approached him. She had eventually worn him down with her relentless texts, emails and finally by practically stalking him in person until he had been almost begging to agree to her request. He had needed to refrain from choking her when her only reaction to his capitulation was a small satisfied smile and a pat on his head. Morgana must have realised that he was miffed as she had swiftly adjusted her expression to one of pleasure and grabbing his arm had led him off to lunch as her treat.

Merlin had felt a slight softening when she had walked through the gleaming entrance to a high profile restaurant which happened to serve the best seafood in town. He had just lifted a mussel to his mouth, when she had begun to explain to him what she had in mind, resulting in him gasping in horror and then turning a nasty shade of green. Merlin still thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't actually put the mussel into his mouth or he may have disgraced himself and been banned for unseemly behaviour from the establishment.

What had been her exact wording again?  
_Oh yes...__  
_  
_  
"What dress size are you again Merlin?"_

He had believed that all he would be expected to do was wear a few suits and strut down a catwalk and in actual fact that would have been horrific enough-hadn't he already turned her down around fifty times after all?

A _dress_ though!

Morgana had smirked as she had swept her eyes over him making him feel like one of those dolls she had professed not to dress up anymore when she had been eleven-_he_ _knew different._ Merlin had been given the great honour of assessing the outrageously dressed Barbie dolls which Morgana had insisted he judge according to their flair and presentation. They had quite frightened him with their glaring colours and flimsy outfits.

Oh _God! _He was going to have to be a Barbie!

Her exclamation of delight swung his attention back in her general direction only to discover that she had now materialised from behind the racks and was holding aloft a hanger which supported…_oh Lord_.  
_That wasn't eye catching?_

Morgana's smile was triumphant and her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she appraised firstly Merlin and then the outfit before swinging her gaze back and forth as if she couldn't help herself. God, she wasn't almost beside herself, he felt sick suddenly and wondered if he couldn't just apologise to Morgana and say that his acceptance had been a momentary aberration which he seriously regretted. That would be the truth after all.

She correctly read his expression and shook her head before he could even formulate his first word of protest. "It's for a great cause Merlin and there is no way that you are backing out of this now, especially considering what is at stake."

Oh, he was well aware of what was at stake, bloody Lancelot Turner.

Merlin had worked for Pendragon Enterprises since leaving University a couple of years previously, it was run by Uther Pendragon and acted as an umbrella for many companies within varied industries. Merlin worked at head office, which employed a vast number of people, Lance being just one amongst many. To Morgana, however, he was one in a million.

Merlin had been bored to tears on many an occasion over a bottle or ten of Chardonnay which never failed to end with Morgana pleading with him to use his position as a fellow colleague to grow closer to Lance. What she always failed to remember, several glasses later, was that Lance was a senior executive and therefore not likely to want to socialise with Merlin who was employed in a relatively lowly position as assistant to the head of marketing.

There was also the added sore point of Lance being close friends with Arthur Pendragon, the heir to Pendragon Enterprises. Merlin hadn't exactly made a great impression the first time _they_ had met. In fact, he recalled with a wince, Arthur had ended up in A&E with food poisoning because Merlin had given him a sandwich with prawn paste spread inside which had been contaminated.

It still made Merlin furious to think about the injustice of him receiving the blame when all he had done was deliver the blasted thing. He had met Arthur's secretary in the lift and she had insisted that Merlin take it up to his office whilst she retrieved necessary documents. Apparently he got cranky if he didn't have his lunch exactly at one o'clock as the clock struck. He had been doing a good deed, a generous act and all he had received was a glare on the next occasion they had met, in a seafood restaurant of all places – the one where Morgana had taken him, his favourite.

No, Merlin really _didn't _need to be making friends with acquaintances of that decidedly boorish man.

Morgana intruded on his brooding recollections. "You can't avoid looking at it you know and you _will _be wearing it for the grand finale of my "Easter Love Parade" you've promised me now."

Hadn't he done enough by ensuring that Pendragon Enterprises were responsible for the advertising and marketing of the event which she had arranged to garner money for the hospice which cared for those in the final stages of cancer? Only those close to Morgana would realise the significance of her chosen charity and Merlin could understand why the thought of raising money for the place which had eased her mother's suffering towards the end would be important to her.

He really _did_ want to help but why on earth did he have to be the one to wear the dress?

Morgana had majored in fashion design and ran her own exclusive boutique which showcased her, in Merlin's opinion, rather wild creations which were more concoctions of frills, flounces and flashes of colour than actual wearable outfits. Merlin couldn't deny the fact that there seemed to be a high demand for such items and he was always amazed whenever he stopped by and watched the most unlikely people pass him on their way out holding a bag with "Morgasmic" blazoned across it in scarlet print. Yet he was obviously going to become one of them by wearing a similarly labelled frock himself.

_No __Morgana__ the fact that it will be a one of a kind does not help._  
Merlin shook his head in disbelief at her as she attempted to make this farce seem more palatable to him.

"Come on Merlin, lighten up, it'll be a laugh and you need to have some fun now..."

He knew that she was referring to his recent break up with Will and for once was being tactful by not actually mentioning him. Sighing for he knew how determined she could be Merlin only nodded once and met her eyes before issuing a couple of provisos. "I'll only do it if I don't have to have my name put forward for the _meet your true love _lucky dip that you're making all your models enter..."

Merlin continued swiftly, talking over Morgana who looked as if she wanted to protest. "And if I can leave after introducing you to Lance."

Morgana was biting her lip as if thinking something over and then worryingly a slight smirk appeared for an instant before she finally agreed to his conditions.

Merlin grabbed the hanger from her hold and marched off to the changing facilities which were to the rear of Morgana's boutique.

She watched him flounce off and chuckled to herself as she decided that he would definitely be able to carry her dress off if he strode like _that_ down the catwalk. Merlin was an absolute darling but he could be _so_ obtuse and after hearing all about his encounters with the rather gorgeous Arthur Pendragon she was determined to make his dreams come true by setting him up on a date with the man himself. Merlin may believe that he hated him but Morgana could read the signals of attraction as well as the next person, if not better and Merlin was in denial.

Sure, she would benefit by meeting Lance but that would have been achieved without Merlin having to model for her, a fact that he seemed to have overlooked-unless he was in denial about more than a certain blonde and actually _wanted_ to model and wear the dress. No, her reasons for asking him to help involved the rule she had made that every model in the show had to place their name into a lucky dip which would be drawn on the night. A selection of those who had bought tickets had also put their names forward to be matched with each name read out, resulting in a list of dates which each matched pair would be obliged to attend within the following fortnight-at least four dates per couple.

As it happened Arthur's current girlfriend, Sophia Merchant, was one of her regular models and would be taking part at "Easter Love Parade" which had meant that Arthur would be there and would most probably enter his name into the dip. This had turned out to be the case, to Morgana's delight.

She thought that it may just be possible that he wouldn't be matched with Sophia, accidentally of course, despite him having already phoned asking her to fix it that he be paired with his girlfriend. No cheating allowed, unless you were the organiser.

Morgana grinned as she made her way towards the cubicle which Merlin was presently using and bit on her lip to prevent a giggle as she heard muttered growls and sighs from within. "Are you alright in there darling, do you need a hand with the zip?"

Further, deeper growls ensued and with complete disregard for his modesty-she'd seen it all anyway-Morgana yanked the curtain aside to reveal her friend in all his glory.

"Oh!"

*****

Where had she gone _now_, honestly that woman was turning out to be the worst secretary he had ever had the misfortune to employ.

Arthur scanned the few documents which lay scattered over the top of her desk, which sat in her own private office that adjoined his own. One seemed to be a letter from her daughter if the scrawling "Dear mum" was anything to go by and was that a woman's glossy magazine?

What had Sophia been _thinking_ when she had recommended Martha to him as a replacement for his previous secretary who had recently left to go on maternity leave. The job description had been mailed to her and surely Sophia would have filled her in on the responsibilities and expectations which would be part and parcel of the position. It wasn't a job which could be efficiently done unless you were willing to go that extra mile and put in overtime along with the expected high standard of work.

He couldn't recall one occasion over the past couple of weeks since she had commenced her employment when she hadn't briskly left the outer offices at five thirty on the dot. It was really _his_ fault for accepting Sophia's word at face value and not checking the woman out himself. Arthur acknowledged this truth with a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair in agitation as he reluctantly realised that he was going to have to get through the tiring process of rehiring.

It was the idea of having to inform his father that he had needed to release yet _another _secretary that caused the pangs of frustration and annoyance. Until his previous secretary, Liz, had joined the company he had employed what now seemed, looking back, like hundreds of different women to work for him.

You would have thought it would be easy enough to hire a capable person to run his offices, especially with the exemplary reputation Pendragon held throughout Europe.  
It seemed though that when you were the most eligible bachelor in the Continent this was an impossible task. He had received and scanned through submitted C.V.'s from people, who had been approved to the final stages, which granted them a personal interview with him and had felt confident on each occasion that he would find a sufficiently impressive applicant.

He had been mistaken...

Every last one of them had appeared to believe that they might be the one to snare him into marriage, whether the idea crossed their minds pre-interview or occurred to them once he had employed them, Arthur really didn't know or care.

The sound of heels clicking in the hallway brought his eyes up to observe a petite, plump woman of about forty two scurry in with her eyes directed downwards ensuring she had missed his presence beside her desk.

Her pale face and soundless gasp was recognition enough that she had now noticed.

"I believe that we need to have a meeting, take a seat in my office Martha."

Sophia would throw a hissy fit but business was more important and she would have to get over it, even if Martha _was_ her Aunt.

The door shut quietly behind her with a dull thump as Arthur was left alone to consider what he was going to have to do to make it up to Sophia. He knew for certain that she would demand some form of compensation for sacking her mother's only sister.

The sharp knock brought forth a bark to enter and Arthur grinned sheepishly as Lance entered his office.

"What side of the bed did you get up from this morning, to make you so grizzly?"

Only Lance could get away with such plain speaking and even then it wasn't always tolerated.

"Tell me you're here to bring me good news of some kind, anything at all, as long as it doesn't involve secretaries or mercenary girlfriends."

A raised eyebrow then Lance held out a brochure towards him with a wicked grin on his face.

"I see that you have allowed Sophia to rope you into attending the "Easter Parade" tomorrow night, I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen your name on the official list of _Romeo's."_

Arthur had tried to forget but glancing at the brochure reluctantly he couldn't prevent his eyes from being drawn to his name which sat at the top of the list with the heading _"Romeo's"_ above it. He recognised several other high profile names on the list – poor bastards.

The second list which was headed aptly as _"Juliet's"_ contained the names of all of the participating models who would be selected and paired with a _"Romeo_".

Arthur's eyes fell on the familiar name typed at the top of the list which was the main reason why he had become aware of the event and was actively putting himself forward in such a public manner. Sophia would be modelling and was therefore a _"Juliet"_ – the one he intended to be paired with for the required four dates. He wasn't known for desiring attention from the press but Sophia had nagged at him constantly and it _was _for a charity close to his heart-not that he would admit that to many.

"She's extremely beautiful don't you agree?"

Arthur's head shot up in surprise thinking that he was referring to Sophia until he noticed Lance staring at the front cover of another copy of the brochure which had a flattering image of the "Easter Parade's" founder and organiser on the front.

"Morgana La Fay" Lance mused aloud and the other man was amused to notice a slightly dazed expression come over his usually serious demeanour.

Arthur resolved to introduce Lance to the lovely Miss La Fay at the first available opportunity-it had been a long time since his friend had shown such an interest in anything other than work. Not that he could talk, he supposed, but at least he allocated _some_ time for fun.

"You _do_ know that Miss La Fay will probably be keen to thank all of the employees from Pendragon who assisted in bringing her baby to the attention of the public."

Arthur smirked at his own cunning.

"We did provide a rather amazing advertising campaign for her and I've heard the demand for tickets far out weighs the supply."

Somehow he thought Lance would find this interesting and it would also divert his attention from Arthur's involvement in the proceedings. A win, win situation.

Lance, however, looked at him bemused and didn't seem sure as to how this information could help him.

Correctly reading his thoughts, Arthur rolled his eyes in disbelief that Lance still hadn't managed to pick up and retain any of the tips he constantly tried to leave his way. "It is unlikely that she knows who you are, you dolt, so pretend that you work in advertising ensuring you'll receive a fervent welcome and then take it from there."

Why was he _still_ frowning..?

"What happens when she finds out who I _really _am?" Lance looked confused and not at all like the resourceful, intelligent man Arthur knew him to be.

He was going to have to be taken in hand, Arthur decided, there was his future happiness at stake. And _his_ own sanity…

Opening his mouth to provide some home truths, a name on one of the lists caught his eye and he felt his jaw drop in surprised disbelief. "Lance, can you tell me why on earth there is a man listed under _"Juliet's_" because surely Merlin, ridiculous as it sounds, is a man's name?"

The loud chuckle from Lance brought Arthur's face up sharply as he realised what he was thinking. "Unfortunately for you, you sick bastard, I'll not have the pleasure of winning the hand of the fair maiden Merlin as I've cunningly already had a small word in the organiser's ear."

His self satisfied smirk irritated the shit out of Lance, as it always did and he couldn't resist hoping, despite genuinely loving the guy like a brother, that for once a little egg would fly in his face.

"Merlin…Merlin?" Arthur seemed preoccupied now, staring blankly and muttering the man's name repeatedly.

A sudden scowl transformed his previously smug expression into one of annoyance. "That is the name of the nincompoop who practically killed me last month with _that_ sandwich. It's too much of an unusual, never mind weird, name for it not to be him."

Lance shook his head in exasperation for he had heard on countless occasions about the skinny, pale freak who had handed over an innocuous lunchtime snack which had nearly killed the heir to the Pendragon billions.

Okay so maybe he was being a little dramatic but Arthur's reaction had been way over the top in Lance's opinion. He was sure that the poor lad hadn't done it on purpose and then they had bumped into him a week later in a restaurant where Arthur had scowled in his direction the entire night. If it _was _the same person and it seemed likely, then Lance resolved to try to act as a buffer as best as he could-in between observing Miss La Fay that was.

He watched as Arthur stormed from the room, banging the door behind him and mused over his friend's extreme reactions with a contemplative frown.


	2. The dress

"Get in here Merlin; you have to be on the catwalk in fifteen minutes for fucks sake!"

_Charming as always. _

Merlin stuck out his tongue behind her back and jumped when Morgana swung around at the exact same moment, catching him unawares.

"You had a premonition about that didn't you?" Merlin pouted at her still not happy about what he was about to do and making himself feel better by deliberately sticking his tongue out at her again. He could never understand why her magic felt the need to get in the way of all of his fun. Her gift would have proven handy in his situation as if he had possessed the power of premonition then he would never have gone near Morgana until this damned circus was over.

Hmm, she was smiling at him, _why_ was she?

Usually she would have at least grabbed an ear by now, the mood she was in and considering the stress she was under, running tonight's event, he had expected no less. Her yelling at him was uncharacteristically tame for Morgana.

"What are you so cheery about all of a sudden, is it the prospect of my humiliation on a grand scale? That's _my _current pressing thought." Merlin couldn't think of anything else.

Morgana smirked and grabbing hold of his collar, tugged him into the changing facility. The rest of the models had all been changing in a communal area but Merlin had refused despite their reassurance that he wouldn't shock them. It wasn't _them_ that he was thinking of, he just didn't fancy stripping in front of a handful of strangers and then have to put on that dress. The whole situation was horrendous enough, thank you very much without an audience of beautiful models laughing at his thin naked frame.

When he had tried to explain his feelings to Morgana she had tutted and insisted that he was slender. Merlin was wondering if that was meant to make him feel better as wasn't that a term usually applied to girls.

Anyway he had got his own way and was now currently standing in the tiny enclosed space with Morgana practically ripping his clothes off of his back. "Bloody hell Morgana; be careful that's my favourite shirt."

Her exasperated sigh and look of disdain at the item, which now lay on the floor, spoke volumes for her opinion of its value. "Merlin you are going to come to my store as soon as this is over and I am going to provide you with a makeover, free of charge."

Her benevolent smile pissed him off as Merlin was happy with how he dressed even if it wasn't what _she_ considered trendy. "I don't want one Morgana, I've told you before and besides," Merlin said snidely, "I thought that you insisted that I call it a boutique not a store."

He groaned as she tugged particularly viciously at his neckerchief, practically strangling him. With a look of dismay he watched as she rolled it up into a ball and threw it into the nearest bin. "What in the hell are you _doing_!"

Morgana shrugged and pushed back the curtain slightly to reach for the hanger, which supported Merlin's dress which was covered in protective plastic. "You're about to put this on and the scarf doesn't match."

Her nonchalance jarred and he watched her nibble on her lip with a feeling of apprehension as she only did that when she was trying to conceal something from him.

Morgana pulled herself together as she noticed how carefully he was watching her and began to divert his attention by removing the dress from its packaging. Great tactic as his focus was definitely now on the outfit which she had designed to be the piece de resistance of the entire show. She had complete faith that Merlin would be amazing, and having already viewed him wearing the dress knew that he would blow the audience away.

Hopefully a _certain_ someone would also sit up and take note of her friend. If it all went to plan then Merlin would be _thanking_ her later for getting rid of that scarf, or whatever the heck that rag was.

Merlin didn't have enough confidence in himself and Morgana hoped that by striding down the catwalk he would feel empowered by the experience.

_There_, he was ready. Fabulous!

*****

The music blared from the speakers, the crowd was buzzing but Arthur only felt tired and bored. He was sure that this was all fabulous if you were interested in women's high fashion but he wasn't and the night was beginning to drag.

A shriek brought his chin up in fright, he had been drifting off, to look in astonished wonder as a strident beat pulsed through the building and long legs marched down the runway in perfect rhythm. His eyes focused first on those amazing legs, beginning at the slim ankles then working their way up past one cute knee which was on display to allow himself to finally marvel at the creation that this model was wearing.

Structured folds of cream satin bunched on one side giving an illusion of fullness and shape as compared to the left hip which was snugly wrapped tight with tiny rippling satin bows which ran all the way down to reach the floor. The feet were bare with scarlet painted toes-a clever touch as it was a recurrent colour in Miss La Fay's designs and boutiques.

Who _was_ this, Arthur almost didn't want to raise his gaze to see the rest as it surely couldn't live up to what he had seen so far. There was little sign of visible flesh so far and that surprised Arthur for the earlier models, including Sophia, had been covered only slightly by the outfits they had been showing off. In fact that was the difference here Arthur realised for this model if anything was slightly hesitant in their movements, although becoming obviously surer every step they took.

The bodice was wrapped tightly around the waist and chest before crossing over to wrap around a pale slim neck to fasten at the back and trail even more satin bows down the back. The dress was undoubtedly outrageous but somehow retained an amazing innocence-or was that the appeal of the model?

He hadn't even looked at their face yet and already he felt a response as if he knew them intimately.

Slowly, half eager and part reluctant Arthur stared fully into the face of the model then groaned in disappointment.

They were wearing a veil.

*****

Merlin felt every last one of his inhibitions bite the dust, he felt like a contestant on one of Morgana's favourite shows "How to look good naked" and decided that even though he wouldn't be going _that_ far he could bring himself to remove the veil.

It was at that precise moment, as he swung the light fabric from where it had been securely fastened, that his eyes met blue fire and his heart began to pound in time to the music. He wasn't sure if in fear or exhilaration-both sensations seemed to be vying for supremacy.

As he reached the spot where his march had begun, Merlin glanced seductively over his shoulder, not recognising himself in his boldness. Arthur Pendragon's piercing stare was still fixated on his face with a mingled look of horrified realisation and undeniable arousal.

Merlin swept aside the curtain to find himself immediately grasped close in Morgana's arms and looking up he could see the proud joy on her face.

"You were bloody brilliant Merlin!" The unnatural squealing, for Morgana anyway, was only a distant blur as he could only visualise Arthur's face in his head and how he had looked as he realised Merlin's identity.

He probably felt disgusted.

Merlin couldn't explain the sudden feeling of flatness that came over him then.

He pasted on a beaming smile for Morgana's benefit before easing himself from her hold to rush to the changing cubicle away from the clamouring models. He removed the dress gently, despite his confusion, being all too aware of its value both monetary and sentimental for Morgana.

A hesitant voice broke through his troubled thoughts. Morgana was asking him to be ready to take to the stage in five minutes for the beginning of the lucky dip.

_What…_wait a minute? He had specifically said that he would only participate as a model if Morgana agreed to omit his name from the running.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and watched as, surprisingly, Morgana's cheeks flushed a rosy hew before she set her jaw determinedly. "What part of "I'll only do it if you release me from the lucky dip" did you fail to comprehend?"

Merlin only wanted to go home, he felt proud of what he had managed to do-overcoming his nerves and fear of humiliation but now wanted to sleep and forget the stare which had cut through his blissful enjoyment of his time on stage. He didn't feel up to socialising and categorically did not want a _"Romeo"_ to be chosen from a hat to be his date.

Not when he would be the focus of every eye in the room and that would include his boss.

*****

The noise in the room was deafening and the crowd bustling but the man who remained where he had sat during the show felt numb to everything around him.

What had just happened?

Arthur was confused and unsure as to what he was feeling and why he was reacting in this way at all. The part of him which didn't want to analyse it won as he watched Sophia steadily approach him through the sea of bodies.

She looked amazing as always, tall, leggy and with the most gloriously silky long red hair. It was a pity that Sophia tended to act like such a bitch whenever she thought that he wasn't aware.

Arthur had found her amusing at first but the initial glitter which had attracted him was beginning to fade and he often had to restrain himself from yawning whenever in her company. They really had _very_ little in common.

"Darling, what did you think of the show? Was I great or what?"

Another reason why she was beginning to grate slightly-her ego was enormous.

Arthur stiffened as he glimpsed a familiar face out of the corner of his eye and struggled to drag his attention away from him to focus entirely on Sophia.

_Damn_ _him._ _This was a figment…an illusion…he meant nothing_

"God, Arthur!" He had swung Sophia onto his lap and then proceeded to kiss her as if his life depended on it. It wasn't their way, to be so passionate with one another, so she was understandably taken aback.

Right now, however, she was enjoying being the centre of attention and to be honest that excited her rather more than the feel of Arthur's lips pressed against her own. It was, to be blunt, her overriding reason for actually dating the man. Arthur was a darling of the press although, unfortunately, he refused to court the media. Whenever she was able, Sophia would phone ahead of any events they were attending in order to gain some publicity as she knew that Arthur would not.

If she wanted to reach the top of her profession she was aware that she needed to raise her public profile and Arthur was her ticket to the top.

*****

"Don't give him another drink!"

Merlin vaguely heard the urgent cry from his position slumped over the counter at the bar. It was the bitch queen cometh.

Morgana had really landed him in it; he was going to have to go up onto that stage in front of all of those people and grin and bear it.

Damn it, _why _wasn't he unconscious yet.

He felt so drowsy and his head spun where it lay on the hard, cool wooden surface. The one thing that Merlin was sure of was that his current position was preferable to where _she _expected him to be, well to be truthful anywhere was. Maybe if he just dropped off to sleep then he could pretend that it was all a dream…The blue eyes were haunting him though, refusing to allow the sweet escape of oblivion.

There was also the fact that a pair of hands had seized his shoulders and were now roughly shaking him.

"I don't understand it Miss, he's only been sitting there for ten minutes with only that one glass in his hand the entire time."

Morgana glanced suspiciously at the near empty glass over Merlin's shoulder and releasing her hold reached out to lift it to her nose to sniff the contents.

_The crafty little. _Merlin must have raced here as soon as her back was turned and she had _believed_ him when he had relented and agreed to be part of the lucky dip. Hmm he was becoming too much like herself and learning her tricks.

"Is he alright, it was only a red bull with a dash of vodka."

Morgana smiled at Jimmy, her regular bartender for such events, with a wry smile. "Not your fault Jim, this idiot knows better than to drink red bull but in this case I think he knew _exactly _what he was doing."

Merlin hadn't been able to drink as much as half a glass of the stuff without passing out for as long as Morgana had known him. Which was why, sensibly, he usually refrained from ordering it.

Morgana could guess as to why he would want to be comatose at this exact moment. God, he really could be _such _a moron.

Pulling him round to look into his eyes she gave a sigh of relief for he wasn't quite as far gone as she had first suspected.

Accepting the pro-offered glass of water from Jim, she held it to Merlin's lips and forced him to drink. "You're coming up onto that stage with me if it's the last thing you do Merlin Emrys."

Then, softly to herself, in a semi-whisper so that he would be unable to hear. "You'll thank me one day and I want to be god-mother."

Merlin groaned as she pulled him from the bar stool and proceeded to smooth down his suit and comb her fingers through his hair, for fucks sake, he wasn't incapable.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself please and stop looking at me like that, it was worth a try."

Morgana was obviously still mad at him for his attempts to escape his dreaded fate. A fate worse than did she expect, he was about to publicly lose any shred of dignity he had ever possessed. Yes, he _had _worn a dress in front of the same crowd of people but he hadn't felt like himself, as if he had been incognito throughout. _Until_, that was_, _he had pulled off the veil.

Despite his unveiling, as it were, no one seemed to recognise him in his suit as he was dragged through the room towards the side of the stage. He noticed one woman peering curiously in his direction and dropped his own gaze to the right to avoid recognition. As he looked up he became still, a sudden rush of blood rising to highlight his slanted cheekbones.

Merlin's pulse quickened as his eyes clashed with smouldering ice and he forgot to breathe for a second as his body froze in an instant as if controlled by that stare. How could one man have so much power and himself so little control?

As he watched the pale orbs flickered then narrowed before dismissing Merlin as if unworthy of his attention. Merlin exhaled a gasp of pain, although unsure as to why he should feel so strongly about someone he had believed he fervently disliked. He decided that Arthur was probably still the arrogant dictator that he had briefly met and anything else was purely physical.

Arthur was now sitting with a glamorous red head wrapped around his body with their mouths clinging like limpets to a rock. Merlin couldn't help feeling betrayed even although he acknowledged that he had no right to feel so.

As the two parted and the woman slid off his lap, he became aware of her identity _and_ her beauty with a sense of dismay for he had no chance against such a rival. It was Sophia, one of the models in tonight's production

Wait…was he seriously considering him _and Arthur_? Arthur was obviously straight (hence the girlfriend) and undoubtedly disliked Merlin (don't mention prawns). He was also only _the_ heir to a billion pound company and his boss to boot!

Reluctantly dragging his eyes from where the couple sat, Merlin allowed himself to be pulled up the steps which led onto the stage. _What the hell_…maybe that was the drink talking but Merlin only knew that he didn't really care anymore..

He spotted Sophia pecking Arthur on the cheek before making her own way towards the stage and resolved to keep his gaze away from _that _area of the room. The rest of the models were already seated awaiting the draw of names from the hat and he quickly sat down and watched as Sophia leisurely made her way over to the only vacant seat.

Merlin could tell that she was milking her moment in the spotlight and berated himself for being uncharitable. It wasn't _her _fault that she was dating the first man to make him almost come just by the feel of his eyes on his body.

Not even Will had managed that feat…

Morgana, after a brief glare at Sophia, was now addressing the audience with a brief outline of the rules for the lucky dip.

*****

Morgana scanned the contents of the top hat which she was using to hold the names of the participating _"Romeo's_" and _"Juliet's_". Her sharp eyes noted the two scraps with their carefully folded corners and a glint of eager anticipation lit up her eyes briefly before she quickly schooled her expression. Holding the mike back up to her lips she began to read out the name of the first _"Juliet_" in a loud, clear voice.

She felt the draw was running extremely smoothly and the audience certainly appeared to be enjoying themselves.

Morgana's eyes lit up when she realised that there were only a few couples left to pair and smirked as she read out the name of the next _"Juliet_"

"Merlin Emrys!" She could barely contain her excitement as she forced herself to delay before selecting another piece of paper from the hat.

Reaching for the scrap with the carefully folded edge, Morgana cleared her throat and her eyes searched for the person whose name she knew to be concealed within its folds. He was near the back of the room and watching the proceedings intently. _Excellent._

Now for the moment of truth.

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Thunderous applause filled the room as the crowd displayed their delight at the match.

Morgana decided that she deserved a _very _expensive bottle of Champagne for her night's work and allowed herself the brief luxury of a fleeting grin which flashed back and forth from Arthur to Merlin.

She was just _too _good.

*****

Every eye seemed to be appraising him or was that his imagination? No, he could definitely feel the lash of their intent stares-his face felt hot and Merlin was sure he must be almost scarlet now to match the colour of his toe nails.

It _may_ be down to the vast number recognising him as the man who had strutted down the catwalk in drag making an exhibition of himself, it was a possibility. He refused to regret it, despite his earlier misgivings, but this was harder somehow for he had no alter ego to hide behind or music to become absorbed by. Merlin could only sit and wait until his name was called out and pray that Morgana would release him from this torture soon.

A sudden frightening thought came swiftly from nowhere and Merlin felt his eyes flick of their own accord to the section of the audience which he had been so adamant he would avoid. It _couldn't_ …no, there were too many other possibilities and what were the odds of it actually happening?

The prospect of being paired with Arthur, remarkably, hadn't even crossed his mind until this moment when there was no chance of escape. Morgana had already paired off one couple and apart from sprinting from the stage and making a total ass of himself, then the only thing he could do was sit tight and pray.

A mischievous voice in his head questioned what _exactly_ he would be praying for.

*****

Why were his eyes refusing to look where he was telling them to? Thank god that _he_ hadn't seemed to notice Arthur's searching looks that surveyed him helplessly. He was trying to resolve in his head the puzzle that was Merlin Emrys.

Arthur had found himself flicking through the programme more thoroughly than the quick skim he had initially given the leaflet when in his office with Lance. It had provided him with a small amount of information on Merlin but not nearly enough. There was undoubtedly more to him than met the eye if _that_ performance had been anything to go by. Arthur still couldn't believe that the gloriously vivid creature who had so completely captured his attention was the fool whom he had wiped the floor with for half killing him.

Scanning the brief background to the man in its glossy pages he discovered little more than what he knew already about Merlin, apart from the knowledge that apparently he was a few inches over six foot, loved seafood and was a great cook. Was someone taking the piss or did he need to stop being so paranoid?

The sound of a loud, feminine giggle had him dragging his stare over in Sophia's direction and the notion that he shouldn't have to force himself to focus on his beautiful girlfriend crossed his mind for a brief interval. She was wearing a red dress which complimented her hair and had been a present in apology for firing her aunt.

Arthur was relieved that he now had a secretary who seemed capable of meeting his high standards and was also happily married. Guinevere was such an unusual name but she seemed sweet and he hardly noticed her around the office as she conscientiously did her work.

Sophia was flushed with euphoric excitement-well Miss La Fay had just read out her name as the next _"Juliet_"

Arthur cynically observed her as she basked in being the focus of attention and saw how her cat's eyes gleamed as she walked to the front of the stage to await the announcement of her _"Romeo"_ She didn't appear nervous.

_Damn_ he had forgotten, as he had allowed his thoughts to drift, that he would have to go up on stage as her partner. Arthur brushed his hand down his front to smooth the lines of his suit jacket and prepared himself to stand all the while repeating the words _it's for charity_ like a mantra in his head.

Miss La Fay, wearing a charming smile, selected the next folded scrap and pulling the mike nearer announced the identity of Sophia's date.

It didn't register as he got to his feet, as he took a step past his neighbour or as he reached the aisle. The name only impacted on him when he noticed another man pecking Sophia on the cheek with a look of delight on his face and the pair then moved to leave the stage.

Arthur came to a standstill, frowning in Sophia's direction where she was shooting daggers at him over her shoulder. Turning to face the podium once more, he decided that he would need to have a little word with Miss La Fay when this was all over. She had sweetly agreed that there would be no problem, no problem at all with fixing the draw.

Arthur decided to hunt down Sophia and not return to his seat so he about turned and began to walk to the back of the room towards the exit.

The amplified voice cut through his inner musings. "Congratulations to our newest couple and now moving on to our next _"Juliet" _he is a good friend of mine and produced an amazing performance for us all earlier."

Arthur couldn't explain his need to wait to hear the confirmation of the name he knew he was about to hear spoken aloud.

"He is, of course, our only male _"Juliet"_ but I think you'll agree our most dazzling-Merlin Emrys!"

Miss La Fay's introduction brought Arthur spinning round to watch as Merlin hesitantly made his way to the edge of the stage, not appearing at all comfortable. The audience were giving him the warmest reception-Arthur hoped that Sophia wasn't nearby to witness it or he would have to deal with her bruised ego as well as her annoyance at having to date her _"Romeo"._

Moving to the nearest seat, Arthur told himself that he would just wait for a short while until the next name was announced…

It was difficult to avoid watching Merlin now that he was the focal point of the entire room. Arthur took in his appearance in the charcoal suit, admiring how it moulded his lean frame and complimented his ivory complexion. The black locks were slightly ruffled but Arthur decided that it made Merlin look that much more adorable. _Wait…what was he thinking?_

Arthur pulled himself together and quickly looked around at the people sitting nearby, as if his thoughts had been transparent to anyone who had been looking in his direction. He was feeling impatient as the delay seemed longer this time than for any of the previous pairings. There were only two more people sitting behind Merlin awaiting their turn and Arthur began to stare harder at them and he then abruptly reached for the programme to read again the two groups of names under the headings _"Romeo"_ and "_Juliet"._

Arthur frowned alarmingly as he realised that as his name hadn't yet been called out then it was still to be paired with one of the remaining _"Juliets"._ In his confusion and annoyance over the thought of having to soothe Sophia in one of her tantrums, it had quite slipped his mind. _God_ he could be Merlin's…

"Arthur Pendragon!" Miss La Fay's triumphant tones confirmed his train of thought.

The room reverberated with applause and Arthur was certain that he was doing the same thing with shock.

His eyes moved of their own accord to fasten on the face of the man whom he was going to have to accompany on five dates. He looked away abruptly as Merlin's eyes locked with his own.

Arthur resolved to get the situation over with as soon as possible then he could get back to normal and forget this man who had revealed to him his hidden depths. It would be unlikely that their paths would cross much and if they did then he could always treat him with the usual indifference he showed the majority of his employees.

Strolling to approach Merlin where he stood, Arthur smiled for the benefit of the crowd and leant close to mutter in his ear. "Come on Merlin, smile for our fans."

Arthur tried to ignore the intriguing mixture of spice and clean soapiness which clung to Merlin's soft nape. "I will not allow you to gain anything from this ridiculous situation though, just remember _that._"

Stepping back, from what had appeared to the wildly applauding crowd as a kiss to Merlin's jaw, Arthur gave him one last cursory glance before pulling Merlin towards the small set of steps which led backstage.

_Now_ he was going to lay down some ground rules.


	3. First Date

The arrogant swine, how dare he presume that ground rules were even necessary?

Merlin could feel his mood change abruptly to one of indignant anger and quite forgot in his temper that he had been feeling jittery and half-eager only moments ago. He recognised _this_ Arthur Pendragon, for here was the man who had raged over his head in his capacity as Merlin's boss. There was no evidence of shattered reaction or attraction present _now_ in the cold, set features.

Merlin attempted to pull his arm away but the vice like grip tightened around his wrist until he could no longer prevent a small cry of pain. A sudden loosening brought up his head gratefully only to see that Arthur was still staring stonily straight in front.

"Where are we going?" _Pathetic_, he should be _demanding_ that Arthur let go of him.

In response Arthur yanked open a door, pushed Merlin inside and then turned to slam it shut.

Watching him warily, Merlin wondered where the hell this was leading, somehow he didn't expect there to be a mention of the sparks which had flown between them earlier.

He was right.

"Alright Emrys, here's the deal."

_Emrys?_

"I'll get my secretary to book a table at _Marnier's_ for five separate occasions over the next couple of weeks, then this will all be over and we will never speak of it again."

What did the man _think_ for fucks sake, that he was going to follow him around like a lost puppy dog afterwards or believe that they were going to become bosom buddies?

Merlin couldn't remain silent for any longer and glowering up into Arthur's indifferent stare he went to town.

"Firstly- I am no more keen on the idea of dating you than you obviously are me, secondly- get over yourself, thirdly- you presume that I will actually acknowledge that I know you after this and finally- prat!"

Heaving in deep breaths, Merlin forced himself to meet the other man's eyes which he was certain had to be fully formed chips of ice by now. Well not livid exactly, more like disconcerted as if he was unused to being spoken to in such a way. Merlin refused to allow regret for his words to enter his thinking or the fact that Arthur was his boss. In fact let the bastard fire him, or maybe not- he did need the money.

For once Arthur seemed speechless, Merlin had often heard through the office grapevine that the boss loved the sound of his own voice. Taking advantage of this unusual occurrence he made for the door; turned to survey the still gob smacked Arthur and delivered his parting shot.

"Unfortunately for us _both_ the rules demand that each date has a different theme over a four week period, although I'm definitely with you in that the sooner I'm out of your hair the better! Have your secretary call me tomorrow, and then we can work at getting me out of your hair!"

Banging the door behind him as he left, Merlin wondered where the blazes had Arthur taken him and where was the bloody bar?"

*****

He had never been spoken to like that in his life by anyone other than his father and even then he never just stood and took it. The _little_…

The next four weeks were going to be torture, Sophia must be going mad.

_Sophia._

Arthur came to his senses and strode through the door and back to the main auditorium, wondering if she would even still be there or if she had taken a taxi back to her flat.

The majority of people had now crowded around the bar; Arthur could just make out an ebony head which bobbed just above the majority of the others. Turning sharply away, Arthur glimpsed Sophia sitting in a secluded corner clasping a tall glass of what appeared to be her staple drink, vodka with lemonade. Arthur doubted it was _only _lemonade.

Her scowl at his approach didn't put him off and he held out his hand to pull her to her feet, which she accepted with a sulky pout.

"Let's get you home, we'll discuss everything tomorrow and I've had as much as I can take tonight already."

Sophia, until he had spoken, had looked as if she wanted to start spitting feathers about the evening's events but his tone seemed to make her re-consider.

Ushering her before him towards the exit, Arthur stole one last glance towards the bar and then felt knots form in his belly as he caught and held for a split second vivid blue eyes.

*****

Was this _his_ drink or someone else's, Merlin couldn't remember ordering a whisky and in fact couldn't recall a time when he ever had. The people around him seemed blurry around the edges and why were they all wearing the same outfit, was he at some themed party?

"Merlin Emrys what in the hell do you think that you are doing?"

The voice was vaguely familiar.

Merlin reached out blindly for something to grasp onto as his world rocked and swung. The world was upside down or was that him?

"Thanks Lance, I appreciate the help,"

"He isn't a lightweight, is he?!"

The responding snort mocked that statement.

Merlin realised then that he had been lifted over a broad shoulder and that it was Morgana's voice he could hear, talking to someone called Lance.

"Put the idiot in the back seat and I'll try and sober him up at my flat."

Merlin didn't recognise the low voice which answered, although that could be due to the fuzzy feeling in his head. He did realise though, as he heard the start of an engine and the vehicle began to move, that the owner of the deeper voice was still present.

As darkness edged nearer, Merlin wondered if Arthur had liked his dress.

*****

Morgana couldn't believe that Lancelot or, as he had bade her call him, Lance was actually sitting in her tiny, though luxurious flat. Merlin's presence, lying on her sofa carrying the stench of alcohol, slightly ruined the moment but she could build on this.

He was asking if she wanted him to move Merlin to another room and Morgana decided that this was a great idea as he would see where her bedrooms were.

"Put him in the spare room at the end of the corridor beside mine."

It didn't hurt to provide him with potentially useful information, like if he ever wanted to sweep her off her feet for example.

Following him along the narrow space she watched as Lance placed Merlin between the white sheets and then turned to smile at her.

"You're a great friend Morgana, he's lucky to have you looking out for him."

No time like the present to get better acquainted she supposed with a wicked grin as she let him walk ahead enabling her to study the rear view.

"Why don't you stay for a glass of wine, you can always get a taxi home."

Morgana watched the smile that lit up his face in delight-tonight was going to be a _great _night.

*****

Her head was aching, why did her mouth taste like sour berries and what was she laying on the sofa for?

Morgana sat up and gaped at the sight of her normally spic and span living room which now looked as if a whirlwind had visited for a while before spinning away again leaving complete devastation. At least five empty bottles of wine lay on her floor, several beer bottles, remains of a takeaway and the game twister of all things!

Then she recalled the rest…oh God.

Lance had been here and had she, fuck yes she had told him about… _Damn, damn, damn._

The question was would he tell Arthur?

Morgana frantically fumbled for her mobile and sighed in relief as she noticed that he had added his number to her contacts. The sound of insistent ringing had her impatiently tapping her nails on the coffee table and worrying her lip with her teeth.

"Lancelot Turner." His husky male tones were fast becoming one her favourite sounds.

Morgana shook off her reaction to hearing his voice and got straight to the point. "Don't tell him what I said!"

The silence was deafening and Morgana cursed herself for not easing her way in gently with charm. Merlin was always telling her that she was like a bull in a china shop.

"Is that you Morgana?" He apparently already knew the answer to his question as he carried on. "We should discuss the matter over lunch; meet me at twelve thirty at the main entrance to Pendragon Enterprises head offices on Bridge St."

Morgana still wasn't sure if he had told Arthur and was about to ask when the click of the ear piece sounded in her ear. For the first time she wanted to do something to Lancelot Turner that didn't involve melted chocolate or fluffy handcuffs.

Deciding she had no choice but to attempt patience and strive for calm until lunch, Morgana walked along to the spare room to check on Merlin.

*****

Lance was leaning back in his black leather chair and feeling uncertain on how to proceed. Should he inform his friend at once or support the enticing Morgana to carry out her hare brained schemes? He supposed that she was well intentioned and he had been thinking just the other day that Arthur needed taken down a peg or thirty.

He was glad that he hadn't decided to follow Arthur's suggestion to pretend that he worked in advertising as Morgana had been surprisingly well informed about what his actual work entailed. With a soft smile he doubted that she would have been so open with him had they not consumed so much alcohol between them before and throughout their conversation.

With a regretful sigh, for he knew that what he was going to do would set him back with Morgana, Lance reached for his phone to call Arthur. He had to do it; Arthur had been his best friend since they had been in nursery school.

The sound of his friend on the other line had him pause to reflect and consider if he was doing the right thing. "There's something you should know about the draw at last night's event,"

Lance continued quickly, eager to get this over with although he was aware that this was only the beginning. Arthur would have plenty to say…or yell.

"Morgana rigged it so that you would, um, end up with Merlin."

The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what you mean?"

Lance shivered as he registered Arthur's tone and was suddenly uncertain that he hadn't been hasty in telling him.

*****

Merlin was rapidly regretting the impulse which had dragged him in the direction of the bar last night after he had stormed away from Arthur, needing to blank out his frustrated anger.

Morgana had already been in to prompt him into getting up, no sympathy for a man with a stinking hangover from that quarter. Mind you, she hadn't appeared a picture of glowing health either, now that he recalled.

Merlin threw his mobile phone back onto the top of the duvet watching as it bounced then stilled, the light fading back to black. Sleepily dragging himself upright, he stared at it lost in thought.

His caller of a few minutes previous had been a softly spoken woman called Guinevere who had introduced herself as Arthur Pendragon's secretary. He had actually _listened _to Merlin's angry suggestion to have his secretary contact him about their first date?

What did one wear when going on a date when both participants had a strong aversion to the other? Not _strictly_ true but he could be in denial if he wanted to, damn it.

Then the fact that he wasn't at his own flat sunk in again and he realised that he had nothing to wear-his suit from last night was still lying on the floor and no doubt reeking of alcohol.

_Fuck._

Unsteadily placing his feet flat onto the thick pile he sat for a couple of minutes to gain his bearings before moving to the doorway in search of Morgana. She owned a boutique for goodness sake, clothes were her life and Merlin was confident that she would have a solution.

*****

"How in the hell should I know!" Morgana bit her lip as she lay back on the sofa, closing her eyes only to re open them to see Merlin still standing in front of her with a surprised expression on his face.

He thought that finding something to _wear_ was a problem? She would give him problems and knock him over the head with them…or perhaps _not_ as he was directly involved in hers-unwittingly it was true.

Exhaling loudly, Morgana sent him an apologetic smile and patted the cushion beside her.

"Can't you just stay here until I get back from my lunch date, I'll stop off at yours and collect whatever you need on my way home?"

The negating shake of his head made her wince as did another shooting pain which whizzed past her left temple.

"Damn it Merlin, why can't you cooperate."

The nervous wait until she could see Lance was killing her and for all the wrong reasons- not the first meeting she had dreamed of _at all._ Last night didn't count, seeing as she couldn't _recall _the majority of it.

Please God he hadn't revealed anything to Arthur and then Merlin would be none the wiser. It had been _such_ a great plan too.

*****

Morgana was acting strangely, weirder than usual and why was she so desperate to keep him indoors. Merlin was used to her unconventional ways but he didn't understand her current behaviour.

"Are you okay, you don't seem that great either?"

Her wry smile and explanation that perhaps she might have had a few drinks on arrival home last night set his mind at rest for he knew how grumpy and out of sorts she could be with a hangover. That still didn't alter the fact that he needed something to wear for meeting Arthur.

Oh, he hadn't told Morgana about that.

If anything she seemed to turn a shade paler as he revealed that he would be meeting Arthur for lunch. What was _up _with her? If anything he would have thought her reaction would have been gleeful delight at having an opportunity to tease him more.

Merlin had made the mistake of telling her all about his issues with Arthur, the sandwich incident and how angry he made him feel. In response she had made irritatingly suggestive comments and implied that there was another, more interesting reason for his apathy to the man.

*****

"Stop pacing Merlin, you're making me feel dizzy."

Morgana watched as he abruptly stopped then swung round to reveal the anxiety on his finely boned face. The poor sap was completely agitated, she was going to have to help him out and that meant creating the best outfit she could manage in the circumstances.

"Right, let's get you sorted, can't have you looking like some poor waif next to the mighty Pendragon."

Merlin's relieved smile induced more pangs of guilt but she was dammed if she had given up and Arthur wasn't going to have the chance to criticise Merlin's attire. She knew something must have been said to result in Merlin's unaccustomed foray into drunken oblivion but she knew that now wasn't the time to question him as to the reason. Hopefully this mess could be salvaged and there would be a chance for the two men to get to know one another a little better and then maybe a lot better.

In her bedroom now, viewing one of her favourite items of clothing, Morgana called Merlin's name. She almost giggled at his expression.

"No, is it _not_ appropriate for the daytime? Okay, note to self, Merlin will _only _wear such outfits to evening events like last night."

Her cheeky grin did the trick and suddenly her mood was cheery and Merlin's eyes were sparkling as they both stared at her favourite glittering black dress.

Turning to rake through her drawers she hoped that they would both still be smiling after lunch.

*****

Arthur paced back and forth outside _Marnier's _telling himself that in no way would it be acceptable to lift the sneaky git and throw him from a great height. He couldn't believe that anyone could be so petty. Between them they must have decided to try to embarrass him by pairing him off with a man thereby making him a laughing stock amongst his friends and business acquaintances. And all just to get back at him for daring to have the nerve to tell Merlin off, after he had almost killed him.

Arthur couldn't believe that Lance had tried to defend Merlin and, as he apparently called her now, Morgana's actions. Hmm, maybe in hindsight there was an explanation for his pleas to forget he had ever said anything-a tall, curvy reason.

Lance had seemed to think that Morgana was simply acting out of the kindness of her heart by trying to set up a date for her friend but Arthur knew better. It was obvious that Merlin disliked him and his reaction at the time to his official warning had been bitter so it was likely that he would have moaned to Morgana about the situation.

It was conclusive in Arthur's mind that it was a game they were playing and he knew just how to respond…

*****

He wasn't sure that it should work but somehow it did-blessed be the living Goddess Morgana.

Merlin was wearing black jeans-a pair of Morgana's which were a skinny fit on himself, his white shirt from the night before-she had worked wonders on it in record time so that it looked as crisp as when newly bought and a brand new neckerchief which she had designed especially for him. Merlin loved its simple design-it was black with just a small scattering of deep blue stars at one corner which Morgana said turned gold when the light hit them. He was officially in love.

Morgana had reassured him that his outfit was perfectly respectable for _Marnier's,_ which wasn't overly pretentious and attracted a younger, trendier crowd than your usual first class restaurant.

He was certainly receiving admiring looks from several of the other pedestrians he passed during his walk to meet Arthur.

God _he_ was already there and waiting like some prowling, caged tiger awaiting its main course. Releasing a nervous giggle, Merlin only hoped that he wouldn't be his prey.

Incredibly Arthur was smiling at him, that couldn't be right, was that_, really_ him? No mistaking after closer inspection the golden over long hair or bright baby blues which were _twinkling_ at him?

Huh…

*****

He watched the attention which Merlin was generating with displeasure, wondering how long it had taken him to paint on those jeans. They weren't exactly practical for taking off in a hurry either…not like the dress. Um, yes and moving on…

The silky bit of material around his neck, surprisingly, didn't look completely ridiculous and Arthur found himself avidly staring at where it was fastened, caressing Merlin's neck. Sunlight streamed over Merlin from a gap in the high rise buildings a washing him in its glow and the scrap of material seemed golden now and not the blue of before. Arthur allowed himself to acknowledge the ethereal beauty of the man before him.

He wasn't going to be let off of the hook though, not yet anyway.

His own suit felt heavy and staid when compared to the casual sophistication of Merlin's outfit. No doubt he had received guidance from a certain designer in order to achieve the right look for part one of the "_let's mock Arthur game."_

He had been at work so he _did_ have a reasonable excuse for his formal attire if it came into question, _not_ that he felt a need to explain himself to Merlin. It was Saturday and most people would be at home either mowing the lawn or enjoying a lie in but Arthur didn't relax at weekends, he never had. Arthur was so used to trying to live up to his father's expectations that he had never stopped to consider what he would do with his life if he was given the opportunity to follow his _own_ dreams.

He wondered about his new secretary and if she thought that he was a work alcoholic but then she seemed to be cut from the same cloth. If not _quite_ as single minded as him, Guinevere certainly seemed to have made a conscious decision to exchange a fulfilling personal life for the trappings of success.

Arthur realised that he was making assumptions based on her lack of concern when he informed her of the necessity to work irregular hours during her interview. He wasn't used to people appearing almost relieved to be told that their lives would be taken up with work and yet _more _work. His instincts told him that there was more to Guinevere than met the eye.

There was a more pressing problem at hand though and it shouldn't feel like hard work at all.

Arthur brought his head up to see that Merlin was almost upon him and decided to put his plan into gear and produced a dazzling twit was blinking at him and obviously taken aback by his welcome-Merlin may be in for a shock as the hour progressed if a mere twist of his lips startled him.

*****

Arthur was leaning in, whoa _what_ was he doing?

The peck on his cheek, in a public place startled him; in fact no it bloody _amazed _him.

"Arthur?"

Jerking his face away in surprised panic, Merlin stood at a safe distance to observe the other man, unsure as to why he was being so unexpectedly and uncharacteristically tactile.

If anything Merlin had arrived prepared for further arguments and another ear bashing which was the complete opposite to how things were progressing. They weren't even in the restaurant and already Merlin felt confused and off balance in Arthur's company. Jeez, there was still another four dates for them to work their way through.

Arthur smirked as he studied the tense shoulders in front of him as he steered Merlin towards the entrance of _Marnier's_ with a guiding hand at the small of his back.

They were shown to a table for two in a darkened corner of the room and Merlin couldn't help thinking that it seemed awfully intimate as if the scene had especially been stage managed to appear as romantic as possible. With a jolt he registered the hand which pressed down gently on his shoulder as he observed Arthur's other hand slide out his chair to assist him to sit. Merlin wasn't sure whether to smile his thanks or feel extremely nervous by the attention.

He couldn't help differentiating between Arthur and himself, observing the formality of his companion's clothes and the expertly styled hair. In comparison he felt like _Shaggy _from _Scooby-do_o and thanked God again for Morgana, for if it hadn't been for her he would be in an even worse state.

Merlin watched in amazement as Arthur ordered lobster and a selection of other mouth watering delights to be brought to their table and then an exclusively expensive bottle of champagne.

Arthur looked in amused askance at him when he noticed how he was sitting and gawping at him as if he was another species. "Well I didn't think that we should risk the prawns so I plumped for everything else."

He wanted Merlin to see that he could joke about the incident, outwardly anyway, and then perhaps feel unguarded in Arthur's presence, leaving himself vulnerable to Arthur's retribution. Merlin's hesitant smile _hadn't_ been the reason for the quickening of his pulse-it must be the anticipation of seeing his plans come to fruition.

"So, Merlin, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my flat after this and we could spend the afternoon getting to know each other a little better."

He watched as predictably Merlin's jaw dropped and smoothly moved in for the kill.

"I over reacted the other night and I think that it was because I felt out of control and I'm not used to feeling that way. If you are willing I would like to seriously give us a try, don't you think we shared a connection last night?"

He was laying it on thick and deep down Arthur was aware that he meant every word but he wouldn't let anyone play him for a fool-not even Merlin. He almost allowed his guard to slip as he watched Merlin's face which displayed his emotions so transparently. The lop sided smile was so endearing that Arthur had to stop himself from saying fuck the plan and then gather Merlin into his arms.

Well he could still _hold_ him that was okay.

The pair spoke for what seemed like a moment but which was in reality the majority of the afternoon-the staff didn't mind nor did they intrude. Arthur was one of their best clients and also, _aww_.

*****

Merlin leapt from the bus onto the pavement and was practically bouncing with happiness. He felt as excited as a child at Christmas and played their conversation repeatedly in his head. His cheeks felt hot and he was glad that he was wearing Arthur's long jacket to conceal the beginnings of an erection. Who was he kidding; he had been aroused when he had arrived at _Marnier's._

Merlin had felt safe and cosseted as strong hands had smoothed down the jacket over his shoulders and hadn't cared that he probably looked ridiculous in it as it was far too big for him.

Initially he had been doubtful as to Arthur's sincerity but the glint in his eyes had been a testament to his desire and Merlin found himself more than willing to provide his own telling signals.

Arthur had regretfully left him to go back to his office, informing Merlin that he _would_ be visiting his apartment another time as they hadn't managed it today.

Still on cloud nine Merlin had agreed to choose the location for their next date and then let Arthur know the details.

*****

Arthur was in a difficult situation, unused to wavering over anything in his life. It was imperative that he not allow himself to forget the fact that they had plotted to humiliate him.

He had instructed Guinevere to phone Sophia earlier that morning with the news that he would be unable to see her for a while.

The sound of his phone ringing insistently had alerted him to the fact that she had received the message and wasn't slow to process its meaning. Sophia could be sharp when she wasn't putting on her vulnerable, incapable little girl act.

Her screeching had made him realise a couple of things. Firstly that he wouldn't miss that high pitched sound which still echoed in his ears and also that he wouldn't actually mourn the conclusion of their relationship for a second.

*****

Morgana approached the entrance to the imposing building uncertain as to how the following couple of hours would unravel. Her most pressing thought was that hopefully Merlin wasn't being ambushed by Arthur and questioned as to why he had been deliberately paired with him. Somehow Morgana didn't think that Merlin would manage to cope or harness the necessary gumption to retaliate in kind.

There was also the fact that Merlin was completely in the dark about her secretive plans to match himself with Arthur in wedded bliss. Well that was her dream anyway…

How could they not see it? The cuteness was, in her opinion, undeniably obvious.

Morgana rang the buzzer to announce her presence-it was a Saturday and only the truly work crazed being was at work today. Apparently, Lance fell into that category.

The usual protocol was disregarded and it seemed that all that was required to gain entry was a single affirmative word in her ear from Lance before she found herself heading for the lifts that would lead to his office.

His voice had not provided any clues as to his mood nor given Morgana a gist as to the potential tone of their impending meeting.

She knocked once, hesitantly, then again with vigour. The calm request for her to enter had her quaking with nerves to her utter amazement-Morgana didn't _do_ nerves.

He sat on a scarlet trimmed leather chair. The first thing she noticed on her entry was the gaze that zeroed in on her. Scarlet eh…interesting. Morgana wondered if he was aware that it was her favourite colour- it symbolised passion and life for her as no other colour could. It played a significant part within her designs as a result.

Did he want her to sit?

Lance watched as she settled into a large comfortable leather chair in response to the beckoning movement of his hand. Had she any idea, any at all of how crazy she made him feel?

Morgana appeared tense, stressed and Lance realised that he would have to own up to his actions if he had any hope of forgiveness and a chance for future happiness. Licking his lips and looking down for a second he revealed his inner feelings to the woman he desired more than anyone or anything.

The result was as he expected and the door to his office slammed with a wealth of hurt and painful rejection behind the hand which dealt the angry blow. What in the hell did he do now?

With a sigh, he realised that the ball had been left in Morgana's court and all he could do now was await his turn to return a stroke.

*****

The bastard had _squealed,_ he had informed Arthur about everything and in so doing had renounced any chance he may have had of romancing her. She had never felt so_, so_ bloody enraged!

The realisation that it hurt so much because of the hopes, which she had nurtured, didn't help her assimilate or deal with her newfound knowledge. Morgana couldn't envisage a way which would enable them to move forward.

It was more imperative than ever that she speak to Merlin and as she hailed a cruising taxi began to regret the fact that she hadn't pumped Lance for more in depth information. He had provided her with the bare minimum and hadn't mentioned Arthur's reaction to what Lance had revealed to him-he could be feeling murderous for all she knew.

Morgana ran to the nearest taxi rank and practically landed in the driver's lap in her haste to get inside. She ignored the lazy query as to where she was headed and began dialling Merlin's number on her mobile to check on where he was.

The incessant ringing was beginning to drive her mad until finally Merlin's voice, stating a greeting, prompted her into a rushed appeal as to how he was. Morgana heaved a sigh of relief as he responded to her question with a comment about the extraordinarily fantastic day he was having. His voice was hushed as if not wanting others to hear.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

Everything was just peachy as far as Morgana could see, but she had better check and ensure for certain…

"So you went on your date with Arthur then?"

Morgana ignored the curious looks that she was aware the taxi driver was sending her way and could have crowed with delight when Merlin confirmed that he had and that was in fact still in Arthur's company who was using the gents. His explanation that they couldn't seem to stop trading stories made her feel uncharacteristically gooey inside and she rang off with a promise from Merlin that he would call her as soon as the date was over.

Morgana provided the driver with her address. His attempts to make small talk, she cynically felt that he only wanted to satisfy his curiosity, were given the brush off and Morgana laid her head back in the padded rest to allow herself a moment of contemplation.

The date was a success from what Merlin had told her and she hadn't failed to pick up on the eager excitement in his voice. Morgana only hoped that Arthur was being sincere but came to the decision that she would give him the benefit of the doubt.


	4. Falling for him

The phone ringing made Morgana jump and then gathering her bearings run for her mobile which she had stupidly left lying on the kitchen work top. It was Merlin, she _had_ to see and speak to him.

"Come round to mine, you can collect the clothes you left here and I can hear your news."

It wasn't really a request and Morgana was relieved to hear Merlin still sounding as positive about Arthur and their date as he had been earlier.

It looked like everything was turning up roses and about half an hour later Morgana watched with bated breath as she spotted Merlin sauntering down the road with the most endearing grin on his face. His beaming smile set off an answering flutter of joy in her belly for she hadn't seen that look in a long time. In fact she couldn't remember ever seeing Merlin appear so flushed with happiness.

"Right young man, tell me everything."

Morgana marched through to the kitchen, poured a couple of glasses of wine and offered one to Merlin before moving though to sit on the sofa and curling her legs underneath her body. She swept all thoughts of Judas (Lance) from her head as she settled down to hear him recap on his earlier date with Arthur. As long as Merlin was okay then she could work on her own love life at a later date and anyway _he_ deserved to wait and squirm.

*****

Arthur strode back into his office and spotted the covert interested looks that were creeping his way with a growl of annoyance. He couldn't do anything without causing the tongues to start wagging around this place.

He felt confused by the encounter with Merlin and needed to discuss it with someone who would be able to provide constructive advice without allowing it to be swayed by emotion. Lance wasn't a possibility as he was fathoms in love or lust or whatever with Morgana. Arthur was aware that he would find little support from him other than what he had already done by revealing the plot. It would have to be someone with no invested interest in the proceedings; he could provide them with a hypothetical account of his situation and see what gems they came up with.

Usually Arthur found managing his life, both personal and professional an easy task but in this case he was realising why the public as a whole struggled with maintaining an ordered existence. Merlin was the thorn in his side, disrupting his thought processes and even now he was arriving back at work later than he had previously planned. The extended date _hadn't_ been part of his plot to gain revenge on Merlin-it had just…_happened._ He had only meant to put Merlin at ease in his company and start off slowly to give an impression that he liked him.

Marching through into the inner sanctuary of his office past his secretary, Arthur paused to look back and then study her with a thoughtful look. Hmm, trustworthy as evidenced so far, not a gossipy woman, maybe he had found an ear to bend.

"Guinevere, could you come through to my office. There is something I wish to discuss with you concerning a friend of mine, they are in a quandary and asked for my advice but it isn't really my forte."

He directed his hand towards a chair and watched as she nervously sat down and studied him in confusion. Arthur believed that he had made the right choice, why he may even trust her with the whole story and as his P.A. she was sworn to confidentiality. Her views as to why he was finding it difficult to remain as cool and proficient in his dealings with Merlin would hopefully prove useful. He needed to remain his usual ruthless self if he wanted both Morgana and Merlin to pay for making such a spectacle of him.

It did cross his mind that perhaps he was over reacting but the way his heart began to race every time he thought of Merlin hardened his resolve to wipe any last trace of the man from his thoughts. Merlin had an unfortunate habit of making his hardened protective layer disintegrate and Arthur didn't like it.

It didn't cross his mind that this was the reason why he was so determined to lash out and hurt Merlin and that his anger at their plot was in fact a smokescreen to hide his fear of losing control.

*****

He couldn't believe that Merlin had chosen to come _here_ for their second date and then tried to recall Guinevere's advice. Privately he believed her interpretation of events to be woefully inaccurate but he would bear them in mind.

Arthur had informed her of his situation without actually revealing that he was personally involved. He doubted that Guinevere had been fooled by his use of a mythical man called "Dave" in place of himself. It did make it more bearable though for him to reveal such a personal issue, to who was in reality just an employee, under the guise of another name.

Her frown of contemplation had lasted about ten minutes as she obviously weighed up in her mind how to respond. For some reason she had seemed to believe that "James" (Merlin) may not be the guilty party he believed him to be which Arthur thought was rather naïve of her. His denial of this being the case had her staring at the passion behind his words and he remembered belatedly that he was not meant to be personally involved in the situation.

Asking her to explain herself further had left Arthur more confused than ever as she seemed to be hinting that it was more likely to be "Sarah" (Morgana) who was solely behind the scheme. The fact that Merlin may not be involved was too dangerous an idea to contemplate as he would ultimately have to let go of his anger and then deal with the other emotions which bubbled beneath the surface. _Not _something Arthur was keen to do-he was happy living in denial.

He was beginning to doubt his original plan though and wondered if it wasn't too extreme after all, especially if what Guinevere believed was true. Could he really seduce Merlin and then dump him therefore breaking his heart?

Without sounding arrogant, Arthur knew that Merlin was at least half way to being in love with him already. He was finding it more difficult though to ignore his own response to that thought.

_What was he thinking?_ They had made a _fool _of him and had to pay the price regardless of who had actually come up with the idea; it was down to Merlin that he had been humiliated even if it hadn't been his idea.

Then there had been _Sophia _to contend with as she had burst into his office without the presence of his secretary to prevent her entry-Guinevere obviously being in a meeting with himself at the time. Her outrage at receiving the brush off was broadcasted in no uncertain terms and she didn't attempt to reign in her temper as she finally noticed that there was another person in the room.

Arthur had been amused to see Guinevere's gaping mouth as she watched Sophia with something approaching awe and had needed to prompt her to leave with a brief thank you and pointed look at the door. Once she had left to enter her own office he had needed to deal with a petulant red head who was asking just _what_ he had been thanking his secretary for.

Arthur had finally lost all patience with her and for the first time revealed his true nature to her and not what she was used to. Sophia had believed herself able to wrap him around her little finger and her pale face spoke volumes for her realisation that it had never been true. Arthur had raised an eyebrow as she had stormed from the room and had been amused to hear her moaning to his secretary in the outer office.

He had considered peeking out to order her to leave but knew that Guinevere was capable of doing so herself and had little desire to have further words with _that_ woman. Their relationship had been a convenience not a heartfelt connection.

*****

Yep this _really_ was an unusual place for a second date, within the circles he moved in anyway. Looking up at the sign above his head Arthur couldn't help grinning for he was standing at the entrance to the local Zoo.

It had actually been Merlin's _other _demands which had amused him the most.

Arthur was holding a picnic basket, a Frisbee and a video camera and felt sure that passers by must think him as ridiculous as he felt. At least he wasn't wearing a suit today and felt strangely comfortable in the denims which he never usually wore.

The piercing whistle which split the air had him spinning to see who was making such an almighty racket. Was it okay that he felt his chest swell and his cock twitch at the sight of Merlin with his fingers in his mouth and winking lewdly in his direction?

******

Merlin couldn't quite believe that the devastating man stood there was actually awaiting _his _presence. _Wow,_ he approved of the tightly fitted jeans that seemed to mould to Arthur's shape and hug in all the right places.

With only his exuberant mood as an excuse he produced an appreciative whistle that spun the object of his attention round to stare in surprise and then appreciation. Merlin lamented the loss of a good view of Arthur's arse but acknowledged that his front more than made up for it.

He then noticed that something _else_ was looking up. Merlin felt confident now, despite the usual initial feelings of inadequacy and disbelief that Arthur could _actually_ like him. Approaching the man he was rapidly falling hook, line and sinker for, Merlin beamed as he registered what Arthur was carrying.

It had been impossible to resist the opportunity to see Arthur relaxed and taking part in fun activities-something Merlin doubted he ever did. The camera was necessary as a way of taking mementos of their date and _really_ Merlin just wanted a picture of Arthur smiling at a penguin or catching a Frisbee. It would be adorable, he knew it.

*****

Morgana ignored the messages which were gradually gathering and filling her inbox-he just didn't give up. With a sudden burst of anger she highlighted each and every one before clicking delete and watched as they disappeared as if they had never existed. Lance was fortunate that Arthur hadn't blamed Merlin for her scheme and that they seemed to be getting on so well after only the one date.

Speaking of which, she wondered how things were going at the Zoo.

Morgana loved the idea of the pair of them walking hand in hand around the place and had been gleeful when Merlin had informed her of the rest. If it hadn't been certain that she would be caught looking like a mad stalker she would have gone along to see for herself: the haughty Arthur Pendragon playing Frisbee like a kid at the park.

She was still vaguely uncertain as to _why _he hadn't hauled her over hot coals for fixing him up with Merlin but the rarely shown romantic side to her personality thought that maybe he was grateful to her for her interference.

It seemed possible if Merlin's permanent grin was anything to go by.

Switching off her computer at the mains she moved through to the lounge to switch on the television and slipped a DVD into her player. She may as well spend time with George Clooney for a couple of hours until she could hear all the delightful details from Merlin. Only "Dr. Ross" and "E.R." would distract her from her impatience to hear all.

*****

Merlin burst out laughing as Morgana squealed in excitement as she watched Arthur fall on his backside in a vain attempt to catch the widely flung Frisbee.

She turned her face away from the tiny screen to look at Merlin with a smirk.

"You're much better at throwing than that you chancer, you just wanted to see him falling about and getting sweaty!"

His blush made her chuckle all the more at this evidence that she wasn't far from the truth.

Morgana had grabbed the camera from his hands as soon as he had floated through the door on arrival at her flat (she had demanded he come to her place to fill her in). She had quickly found the video of his date with Arthur.

They had both cooed over the animals and Morgana had coughed loudly as Arthur had wrapped an arm around Merlin as they explored the Zoo. Merlin had managed to film him next to an Emperor penguin which had been taking part in the daily "Penguin Parade" organised by the Zoo. Arthur had looked more relaxed than Merlin had ever seen him. He had always appeared stern on the odd occasion Merlin had seen him at work and even since Morgana's "Easter Parade" he hadn't unwound as much as he had today.

"Wait, why is the camera on the ground, what's going on?"

Her disappointed moue had the odd effect of making Merlin's blush deepen to a scarlet hew.

"I _see,_ what exactly are you both up to at that particular moment or should I ask?"

Merlin couldn't prevent his small smile that eventually turned into a fully fledged grin. The only sound coming from the recording was heavy breathing and Arthur muttering Merlin's name in desperation before the picture cut out.

Her moan of protest at the abrupt ending was at odds with the relief that Merlin felt-thank goodness he had remembered to switch the camera off. It _had_ been a public place so there had only been some discreet fondling and their first ever kiss but it had more than surpassed Merlin's expectations. He didn't, however, want to reveal them to Morgana's avid stare.

*****

Arthur was beginning to believe that he was in a permanent state of confusion these days and sank back into his deeply padded chair, closing his eyes to reflect on today's events.

_Merlin. _He was all Arthur could think about.

The sound of his own name being repeated within his immediate vicinity made him open his eyes tiredly to observe Lance standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"What _exactly_ are you up to and what are your intentions regarding Merlin Emrys?"

Lance had begun to regret opening his mouth the moment he had told Arthur of what Morgana had revealed to him that drunken night. Now, as a result, she wasn't even answering his emails nor would she acknowledge his texts or calls.

They were complete opposites in many ways with her being an eccentric and himself rather sober and conservative. Morgana affected him strangely as no other person could- she made him come alive and feel like a teenager again. Needless to say that sitting up until four in the morning, drinking an excess of wine and playing twister wasn't his usual preferred way to unwind. His family and friends would be shocked…

Lance hadn't mentioned any of this to Arthur and had tried to press home the idea that he doubted malicious intent was behind Morgana's manipulation of the lucky dip.

Their conversation from that night was vaguely blurry but he recalled clearly her admittance to scheming, although Lance believed it had been down to genuine feeling for Merlin that she had done so. It hadn't been clear from what Morgana had said, or what he could remember, as to whether Merlin had been aware of her plans but Arthur had seemed certain that he must have been. Lance had been surprised therefore when Arthur had seemed to adapt to the situation by happily going on dates with Merlin. He knew Arthur too well to believe that he had changed his opinion so drastically from the fury he had unleashed on Lance's ear drums the day he had informed him.

Which was why he now stood, arms folded, staring suspiciously down at Arthur whom he knew better than most people could profess to. The fact that he knew him so well ensured he only felt worry for Merlin as Lance was aware of the cold blooded way Arthur could deal with people when they hacked him off.

Rumours had reached his ears of the behaviour Arthur had been exhibiting lately, smiling and laughing frequently and someone had even seen him in _denims_? Lance knew that to most people these were trivial everyday occurrences but Arthur didn't usually reveal his emotions-he hadn't for the twenty plus years Lance had known him.

*****

Even his closest friend was ganging up against him, wonderful. Arthur narrowed his eyes and leant back in his chair, adopting a stubborn tilt to his chin, unwilling to explain himself or his actions to Lance.

"_Arthur?"_

He didn't give up, did he, nothing to do with a _certain_ woman who was refusing to give Lance the time of day?

His carefully blank expression was obviously pissing his friend off, if Lance's set mouth was any judge. Arthur sighed and decided to put Lance's mind at rest although he _wouldn't_ be telling him the truth-or not the _entirety_ of it anyway.

"I had every intention of ensuring they both learnt the error of their ways but I have gradually changed my mind. It was doing me no good being so angry and I really _like_ Merlin surprising as that may sound."

Lance's shocked expression spoke volumes for his disbelief at this statement.

"So what changed your mind, _really?_"

His question as to what had altered Arthur's thinking and feelings was a pertinent one and Arthur decided to appeal to his friend's romantic side.

"I was prepared to hate him, thought I did, but there's just something about him that I can't explain but it appeals."

Unbeknownst to Arthur there was a ring of truth to his voice which Lance registered with pleasure and surprise. Maybe he really _did_ feel something other than a need for revenge. Lance wondered if Merlin had achieved the unthinkable and actually managed to turn Arthur into some semblance of a human being.

*****

Merlin felt giddy, butterflies fluttered in his belly and studying his reflection in the mirror wondered if his outfit would be suitable for wherever Arthur would be taking him. It was Arthur's turn to choose the setting for their date and the only advice he'd given Merlin was to pack a pair of swimming trunks and dress for comfort.-not an _actual_ dress-just dress comfortably.

Merlin knew that he was rapidly falling for Arthur and couldn't help his inability to play it slow or hard to get. When together it felt natural, easy and he was as taken aback by Arthur's willingness to open up as everyone else seemed to be.

They had bumped into people that Arthur seemed to know the day they had been at the Zoo and there had been raised eyebrows as interested eyes had taken in Merlin's hand grasped in Arthur's. He had appeared a little uncomfortable but Merlin supposed it was to be expected as this was apparently Arthur's first foray into a relationship with a male. Merlin was aware that he couldn't really call a couple of successful dates a relationship but the fact that Arthur had informed him of his separation from Sophia sent a warm, hopeful tingle through his body.

With a reminiscent smile he recalled their closeness that day, when they had lain on mossy grass and under the shelter of a tall, proud Oak. Arthur had been careful to ensure few people were about and had practically thrown the several hundred pounds worth of camera equipment onto the blanket they had been sprawled over. He had growled at Merlin's protestations that it was an expensive camera, damn it and proceeded to have his way with him. Merlin had restrained a giggle as he had been pushed backwards, landing on top of leftover sandwiches and then with shocked delight felt something hard press into his thigh. The barely discernable groans which rasped past his ear rose in volume to low mutters-like the one Morgana had picked up on when viewing the tape later. His kiss, their first, had started as a soft pressing of lips, progressing to nibbles and forays within gasping mouths, both men eager and swept up in the moment.

Arthur didn't refer to the incident afterwards but Merlin knew that he had been as affected as himself-his body language had betrayed him.

The sound of the doorbell ringing sped up his heart beat and Merlin peeked through the peep hole to observe Arthur, looking relaxed, with a sports car parked on the main road.

Again Merlin wondered what the day held in store.

*****

Arthur sauntered towards his office, hair slicked back from his day in the pool with Merlin and wearing a rakish the young woman who looked up at his entry he looked like the cat that had gotten the cream.

"Guinevere, bring me through the _Macarthur Files_ as soon as you can."

Settling into his chair Arthur reached for his mobile to check for any recent messages from Merlin.

"You only saw him about five minutes ago."

Guinevere's indrawn breath at her own nerve had Arthur laughing as he surveyed his secretary who looked positively mortified.

"Luckily for you I'm in a fantastic mood which nothing could shake me from."

She gave him a questioning look and asked if it had anything to do with the situation they had discussed previously about his friend "Dave".

Arthur was sure that she knew that he was "Dave" and tried to maintain a carefully bland expression in response to her knowing looks.

"_The Macarthur Files_?"

She grinned and handed them over recognising that she was being dismissed.

"I hope that this means that "Dave" has decided not to punish a certain person for something which should be left in the past."

Guinevere scurried out as if realising she may be pushing her luck and closed his door over quietly.

Staring at the door in disbelief, Arthur wondered if people felt that they could say anything to him now-what had happened to his fearsome reputation.

He had enjoyed the leisurely swim in his heated indoor pool, the catered buffet had been delicious and on reflection so had his date. When in Merlin's company his anger was difficult to recall as was the reason for it and his planned revenge.

The insistent beeping was his mobile informing him that he had received a new text and Arthur grinned as he read that Merlin was looking forward to their next date and that he should behave himself.

Cheeky beggar.

*****

Sophia swung her shopping bags as she swayed down the busy street enjoying the admiring glances thrown her way. The sight of a familiar face made her pause and head over to say hello and hopefully get the low down on a mutual acquaintance.

"Lance, how lovely."

His grimace was barely disguised but she wasn't offended for they had never got on when she had been seeing Arthur. Wait, was he nestling a large glass of wine-it was only ten in the morning.

Now that she was nearer she could smell the stench of alcohol and observed his miserable expression with interest.

Sophia sat down to join him, ordering a latte from a passing bartender.

"If you don't mind me saying you don't look too good, is something wrong?"

Sophia could appear as genuine and concerned as the next person and Lance should really know better…but.

Lance stared blearily up at her through bloodshot eyes and sighed dejectedly.

"It's Morgana, she won't talk to me and I think that Arthur has been lying to me."

The part about Miss La Fay didn't interest Sophia but the bit about Arthur tagged on at the end intrigued her.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what you mean?"

Sophia summoned the same bartender back and ordered another drink for Lance, wondering how many drinks it would take to get him to open up.

She had a hair appointment at eleven, oh well.


	5. A painful truth

Lance was frantic, panicking over what he had done-what in the _hell _had come over him recently?

He was miserably aware that he had blown it with Morgana, by snitching to Arthur and here he had done it again by pouring out his personal concerns to _Sophia _of all people. It was no excuse that he had been drunk, therefore an easy target for someone as downright wicked as _that_ bitch. Sophia had sat there wearing an innocent smile, ruthlessly taking advantage of his intoxicated state and managed to extract from him potentially damaging information. It was likely that he had just lit the match that may cause an explosion large enough to rock the city.

As much as he doubted that Morgana would be willing to accept his call he knew that she was the best person to consult about the situation. She was one of Merlin's closest friends after all. He had better send her a text first detailing the whole mess or she wouldn't answer her phone if she knew it was _him_ calling.

*****

"You've done what and said…wow you are _more _of a moron than I thought."

Lance winced as her words lashed him and he could picture her beautiful face contorted into a furious mask of rage. Morgana was extremely protective of Merlin. With relief he heard her continue with not more insults but rather an order to get round to her flat pronto.

"Thanks Morga…" He was talking to himself for she had hung up.

Lance knew that he wouldn't be able to salvage this mess by himself and Morgana was an expert when it came to manipulating people-if anyone could repair the damage it was her.

*****

Sophia picked her way carefully, cursing incessantly, across the muddy field to where a tall, slim man stood. The man at reception had better have been telling her the truth regarding the identity of this man or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. _He_ may have thought it would be amusing to see her scrambling over bumpy, muddy earth but she certainly didn't. The large stones, deeply embedded in the ground were proving a killer for her stiletto heels.

"Will?"

_Thank the Lord for that_-he had swivelled in response to the name which hopefully meant that he was the person she had been searching for.

His frown as he watched Sophia approach was very different to the looks she was used to getting and took for granted as her due. _This_ man wouldn't bend to her will through seduction and Sophia sighed as she realised that only the plain harsh truth would make him do what she wanted him to. It was always much more fun making them beg for whatever scrap she would send their way but in this case it would be purely business.

"I have some information about a person we both know that I think you will be interested to hear."

Will strode nearer, taking the measure of her with a sweeping glance-his look of disdain made Sophia's hackles rise but she needed to leave here knowing that he would help.

"Are you not wondering who I could be talking about?…It's Merlin."

At the mention of the name his brown, golden flecked eyes narrowed and a spark of recognition lit their depths.

Sophia was pleased to see that her friend hadn't been wrong about the relationship that Merlin and Will had shared. Nimueh, a fellow model, was never wrong when it came to knowing the truth of other people's humdrum lives.

As she began to explain herself further she watched in detached amusement as Will's face turned scarlet with anger and his hands clenched into fists. Fireworks would be coming early this year.

*****

Lance found himself being dragged in through the door practically by the ear-not how he wanted to feel Morgana's hands on him but it was a start.

"Sit and explain."

She was tense and began pacing the room as he expanded on what he had put in his earlier text and the short synopsis he had given her on the phone.

"So basically you not _only_ tattled to Arthur but kept me in the dark about your suspicion that he was plotting to cause major pain to one of my best friends!"

Put like that it did sound dreadful and Lance had never considered himself a bastard, that was Arthur's forte.

"Umm yes and Sophia knows now as well so I'm worried that she'll use this information to get back at Arthur for dumping her."

Morgana's laughed harshly.

"I don't give a toss about _him_, all I care about is that Merlin doesn't find out that Arthur is a sneaky, conniving arsehole who has been using him to get some adolescent revenge!"

She was muttering to herself as she trod back and forth over the living room carpet and Lance wouldn't have been surprised if steam had come out of her ears every time she flicked her eyes in his direction. Morgana was not happy with him, at all.

"Right, so we know that their next date is tonight but Merlin didn't get round to telling me where they were going-any ideas?"

Lance shook his head for Arthur hadn't mentioned it to him at all; in fact he had barely seen him during the past few weeks for he had been spending the majority of his time with Merlin.

"You know Morgana, I'm not so sure that Arthur doesn't have feelings for Merlin, I've never seen him so enamoured by anyone before."

It was true, for hadn't he caught that look in Arthur's eye the day he had challenged him on his reasons for encouraging Merlin? He had seen something pure there at the time which had made him trust Arthur's word that he truly liked Merlin. It had just been a niggling feeling that stemmed from knowing Arthur for so long that had begun to penetrate his thinking and whisper that perhaps Arthur wasn't being as honourable as he professed. Now he didn't know what to think-the only certainty in his head that he wished desperately that he had said nothing to Sophia.

He watched as Morgana picked up her mobile and began punching in a number viciously.

"Who are you calling?" He had an idea but he waited for her reply anyway.

"I'm phoning Miss sluttish knickers for I'm sure she'll have made a point of knowing that they have a date tonight and will be aiming to cause maximum damage and pain."

"_You_ try calling Arthur or Merlin to find out where they'll be tonight so that we can stage an intervention or try to prevent it from going ahead."

Lance nodded but frowned as a thought came into his head. "What about Arthur though, do I confront him or mention Sophia?"

Morgana rolled her eyes; she had a lot of work to do if he was going to meet her expected high standards. "Tell him to come round to my flat, postpone his date with Merlin and don't mention Sophia until we have both had a word with him, I want to know exactly what he is planning."

Lance stared at her in awe as she began to speak into her phone, abruptly stating Sophia's name in recognition of her presence on the other side of the line. Morgana was looking pointedly at him and he wondered what she was looking so insistent about until he saw her eyes flick to his mobile on the table and then back to himself.

Phone Arthur and Merlin…_right._

*****

Sophia was revelling shamelessly in her delight at getting one over on Morgana-the bossy cow was always giving her the worst outfits to wear during her fashion shows.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you could be talking about Morgana dear, Lance did waffle on rather about some nonsense but I switched off after about five minutes-you know how it is."

Morgana restrained the urge to scream with the hope of causing serious pain to that _hag's_ eardrums and took several deep breaths attempting to keep her cool. Getting enraged wouldn't help Merlin and she could kill Sophia later.

"Let's be up front here, woman to woman. What if I could promise you the starring role in the follow up to the "Easter Parade" and also dedicate a couple of pages of the programme specifically to yourself?"

The intake of breath was promising and Morgana hoped that the enticement would prove too hard to resist. Typically though Sophia was out for more. Her silky smooth tones wrapped around Morgana and made her want to vomit as she registered that Sophia wasn't going to settle for what she had offered.

"Oh no, no, no Morgana, I want to headline every show for the remainder of the season or I promise you that sweet little Merlin will pay the price for my disappointment."

Morgana moved swiftly agreeing to her demands, determined to hear Sophia promise not to interfere in Arthur and Merlin's business.

"Do we have a pact then, I want to hear you give your word that you'll not cause my friend any trouble."

Sophia's gleeful laughter grated but she gave her vow to keep her lips sealed and not mention to Merlin that she believed Arthur to be merely pretending affection. As soon as she had spoken, Morgana hissed that she had better keep her word before hanging up with a stabbing finger on the keypad. She imagined that the small red button was Sophia's pretty face.

Lance was having no luck at his end and had given up for a few minutes at trying to contact either man-he had been listening avidly to Morgana's conversation.

"Is it sorted, has she backed down?"

Morgana nodded and collapsed into her huge sofa before closing her eyes in tired contemplation. He joined her and breathed a sigh of relief before yelping as a sharp elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Never and I mean never open your mouth again unless I give you the go ahead."

Lance watched her hopefully, her eyes were still shut tight and her lips were now curled into an attractive smile. His hand crept closer to stroke back her unruly hair which was beginning to tumble from her chignon but stopped abruptly as she lifted a hand to catch his own.

"Not yet Lance, give me time to think and I need to make sure that Merlin doesn't get hurt."

He realised that even though they had put a stop to Sophia's malicious intent there was still the problem of whether Arthur was going to betray Merlin and he could understand why Morgana was so concerned. Arthur could be a cold hearted son of a bitch.

*****

Merlin wandered into yet another exclusive store looking at the price tags with a wince as he noted their cost.

He felt a hand take hold of his elbow and lead him over to where a gorgeous dark navy suit hung against a stark white background. Arthur's husky assurance that it would look magnificent on him made Merlin peer up with a hint of humour in his sparkling eyes.

"It's an amazing suit but I really should go to another store to shop for something to wear tonight."

The questioning look sent his way made him rub his temple as he realised that Arthur wouldn't understand the need to settle for something that wasn't your first choice. Merlin also doubted that he knew what it was like to have the depressing thought of your bank balance in your head every time you shopped.

Merlin headed for the door and was about to exit when a hand tugged him backwards and before he realised what was happening he was at the counter with Arthur who was ordering him the suit. Glaring at him in disbelief Merlin pulled away and stormed from the shop. He waited outside for Arthur to join him uncertain if he had over reacted or if he was justified in his indignation. Merlin was used to paying his own way and found it hard to accept help from others- he and his mother had struggled to pay their way but she had instilled in him a pride in being independent.

A bag with the name of an exclusive label emblazoned over its front was thrust into his grasp as Arthur looped his arm through Merlin's and led him to a nearby outdoor café. Pinning him with a brief penetrating look Arthur then turned to order a bottle of wine from the waiter who had practically leapt on them as they sat down.

Merlin scowled as he again realised the power and influence that Arthur took for granted-how had he thought they could work as a couple?

"What's up Merlin you look like a child whose been told Santa doesn't exist."

A reluctant smile twisted Merlin's lips. "_What,_ are you telling me there _isn't _a Santa?!"

Arthur grinned in response, brushing a lock from his face that made Merlin want to protest as it had looked so cute falling over his right eye. That was the problem when it came down to it-Arthur was so perfect and he just…_wasn't_!

The hand that snaked across the table didn't release its hold even when their wine arrived and the waiter began to stare in obvious interest at the two of them. Merlin decided that no doubt he recognised Arthur as a mighty Pendragon.

"I can't help feeling that you could do better or that I'm not good enough or a match for you…"

He trailed off as Arthur's face darkened and his blue eyes began to flash revealing his annoyance at Merlin's words.

"Merlin, you sap shut up for God's sake and have some wine. You're talking absolute rubbish. You are coming with me to the restaurant tonight; you are wearing that suit and are going to be the most beautiful date that I ever took out."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful?"

Arthur grinned at the look of disgust on the daft idiot's face and nodded back solemnly.

*****

He didn't know _when_ he had realised that the clod had come to mean everything to him but apparently it was so. Merlin could be annoying, stubborn (evidenced by his reaction to him buying the suit) and also the most lovable person Arthur had ever met. Had he really hated his guts?

Arthur doubted now that Merlin was capable of being involved in the plot he had believed him to be up to his neck in. He was too innocent in many ways to be _that _sneaky and Arthur was ruefully aware that if anything it was himself who had behaved in an abysmal manner. Spending time with Merlin had opened his eyes to his own lifestyle and believed that with Merlin's help he could change that.

When the bottle had been drained of its sweetness they both left to head in the direction of Arthur's parked car to go back to his place to prepare for going out. Unconventional yes, but they both enjoyed watching the other getting ready.

"Where's my mobile, damn it I left it at my place…my hairbrush too!" Merlin's groan had Arthur in fits of laughter for some unknown reason and Merlin stared at him for a moment as he showed no sign of controlling himself.

"You are a total _girl _Merlin."

Sticking out his lip petulantly now, Merlin threw him a disgruntled look. His grunt that he certainly _wasn't _a girl only seemed to make Arthur laugh all the harder so Merlin gave up and lay his head back and shut his eyes. A small contented smile touched his lips though as a muscular hand ruffled his hair for a second before releasing him to switch on the radio.

On the back seat of the vehicle, Arthur's mobile phone lit up, began to vibrate and then proceeded to fall onto the floor out of sight.

The missed call from Lancelot went unnoticed by both Merlin and Arthur.

*****

Merlin thought there must be some twisted humour to be found in the fact that they were entering the restaurant where he had been the focus of Arthur's glowering stares for the entirety of an evening. This was the seafood restaurant, one of his favourite's, where he had come across Arthur soon after the incident with the poisoned prawn sandwich. Come to think about it he had never actually _explained_ that it hadn't been his fault-somehow Merlin thought that Arthur would listen to him this time…

The head waiter led them to a private corner of the exclusive restaurant-Merlin had only been here twice and each time had been for a special occasion. The familiarity being shown to Arthur suggested he frequented the place rather more regularly.

They were studying their menus and Merlin was trying his hardest not to look too smug as he caught Arthur's admiring glances, when the sound of an angry shout carried through the room to where they sat.

"Merlin!"

Meeting blue eyes across the table, he could only frown in confusion as he hadn't yet been able to place the cry as unnaturally high as it had sounded. The owner of the voice came into sight around the corner and Merlin gasped as Will of all people came storming in their direction. He could feel his mouth gape as he studied his old boyfriend who had obviously worked himself into a rage about something.

"Merlin is there something you want to tell me? Are you seeing _this_ man too?" Arthur was watching him coolly and when he flicked his eyes towards Will who was almost upon them the blue seemed to darken to a dense black.

Merlin could feel the furious vibes hitting him from across the table and didn't know what to say or do as he had _no idea_ as to why Will was here. _This_ wasn't the easy going almost placid Will that he had known and dated throughout university-why was he almost bristlingwith fury?

Merlin invited him to join them by pulling up a nearby chair, ignoring the low growl which came from across the table. Will, apparently, was in no mood to relax or be soothed from his foul mood for he remained standing and if anything looked even more crazed as he focused on Arthur.

"Pendragon?"

The silky laugh in response to Will's blunt address didn't fool Merlin and he watched warily as Arthur calmly studied the other man with a look of indifference as if he was unworthy of his time and attention. Will was watching him in turn now with glittering brown eyes which Merlin was concerned to note gave him a slightly maniacal expression.

Moving between the two men, Merlin lightly pressed his hands against Will's shoulders attempting to move him away from Arthur. He knew that despite his apparent self possession Arthur possessed a wicked temper-he had been on the receiving end himself after all. Will, despite behaving out of character, wouldn't be able to protect himself if the more physically imposing man chose to attack.

Merlin was already baffled and stressed by the faintly aggressive sounds Arthur was making in the back of his throat. Were they _actual _growls?

*****

He was _intruding _on their date, obviously knew Merlin well (too well in Arthur's opinion) and was seriously beginning to ruin his evening.

Wait…_Will?_

Hadn't Merlin's old boyfriend been called that, he tried to recall what Merlin had told him.

Whoever he was Arthur came to the conclusion that he was either mad or drunk and as there was no clinging sour smell of alcohol he decided on the former.

"Merlin, move aside and let me talk to the man for he obviously has something to say to me."

He watched as he again had a clear view of the man Merlin had called Will and puzzled over the reason for the man's blatant anger-was he jealous of him and the power he wielded? Darting his glance over to Merlin he thought it more likely that it was something or rather _someone_ else that he coveted.

Arthur felt uneasy as a mocking grin washed over the other man's face, why did he seem to be …smug?

"Does Merlin know of your plan I wonder hmm?" Will flicked a quick look at Merlin to check that he was listening-he was_, intently._

Will turned back to smirk triumphantly at Arthur, letting his eyes wash over him in disgust.

"I easily believed it when I heard of your plans, and why notif _even_ your best friend has no difficulty in believing you capable."

Was the loon talking about Lance? The sinking feeling in his gut was warning Arthur that he had better act fast and remove this man from Merlin's presence and work on preventing him from ever crossing their paths in the future. The confused, hushed voice which questioned what Will was saying filled the momentary silence before Arthur could part his lips.

"This bastard has plotted to seduce you and when he feels that you are under his spell plans to dump you with the intent of causing you a great deal of pain."

Merlin's outburst of laughter surprised both men until Arthur realised that he hadn't believed what he had been told. The scowl which Will flung his way let Arthur know that he hadn't given up-the misguided twit probably believed what he was saying. Arthur reflected that not so long ago he would have been absolutely accurate in what he was saying but no more.

"Ask Pendragon here if it's true or not if you don't believe me and see if he can lie to you."

Merlin shook his head sadly-he was dismayed that Will was still so bitter about their break up that he would revert to lies and try to turn him against the next man to take his place. Looking confidently at Arthur now, he at last took in the discomfort that he couldn't quite strip from his face in time before Merlin had spotted it.

"Arthur?" The slightly faltering smile which quickly was accompanied by the trembling of his lower lip made Arthur want to pick Merlin up and never let him go.

"Tell me that he's making it up Arthur…_tell me_!"

"_Tell me it's not fucking true!"_

How long they both just stood there for, eyes locked and frozen in time he couldn't tell. The utter blank canvas which was Merlin's face hurt far more than any shouts of outrage or any physical retaliation would have managed to achieve.

Without a word, Merlin dropped some money onto the table and walked stiffly towards the exit not acknowledging Will's shout nor the approach of a waiter concerned by his demeanour.

Arthur hadn't said a word, accepting he had no right to follow now but he would deal with this, fix it so that Merlin would never look at him in that way again. Merlin was _his _damn it and nothing would change that-especially not his own stupidity.

He pushed past Will, he had no time for _him _after the damage he had just wreaked but pausing he looked back.

"I care a great deal for Merlin and if you've just played a part in ensuring that I've lost him forever I'll hunt you down, you _got_ that?"

Will's confusion was palpable and a puzzled frown was smothering his previously militant expression. "Sophia said that…"

Arthur jumped on the name in an instant, ushered Will back to the table and forced him to sit down before blocking him in with brute force. "I think you and I need to have a little chat about just what has been going on around here, starting with Sophia's poisonous tongue."

He released the tension he had been holding as Will nodded and took his hands from where they had been holding the slighter man in place.

"I _have_ behaved like an ass but my desire for revenge veered off course long ago; even when I was unaware it had done so," Arthur explained grudgingly.

He knew he was making little sense, so with an exasperated look to the ceiling advised Will to get talking and then _he_ would do the same. After their chat discovering Merlin's whereabouts would be top of his list.

*****

The sound of her front door slamming shut brought Morgana's head up in fright from where it had be lolling over a giant cushion. She had been blissfully savouring a daydream where she had been torturing a tall handsome man by the name of Lancelot, surprisingly enough.

Moving smoothly from the sofa and carefully tiptoeing towards the entrance to her living room, she screamed in sudden fright as a dark shadowed figure stormed past her only to retrace their steps and latch onto her tight.

"_Merlin! _You practically gave me a freaking heart attack and what's with the random creeping into my flat?"

Morgana couldn't remain annoyed for long, especially as she felt how he shook in her arms.

"You haven't been attacked nor need urgent help with anything?"

It was better to check before she left him to get supplies like a blanket and a drink encase she returned to find him bleeding or passed out on her carpet. He managed a nod which she had to clarify as either a reassurance that he was fine or was in fact about to collapse.

"Take a seat and I'll be back in a moment." Her stern nod at the sofa had the desired effect of making him edge towards it and then fall into its soft cushiony warmth.

Merlin's deep sigh made her smile but his face which was drained of colour worried her terribly as did his empty eyes. Morgana hurried to fix them both a hot chocolate, gathered some other supplies and then rushed back to sit beside him, accepting the way he clung with extreme concern.

As they huddled together one word was escaping from his lips again and again-she tried to hear but Merlin was whispering so softly she couldn't.

Then. _"Arthur."_

Morgana's heart plummeted as all her worries seemed to be coming true-had Merlin discovered the truth about Arthur? The slut had promised her that she wouldn't say anything, had she broken her word?

Neither she nor Lance had been able to get hold of Merlin or Arthur all evening and after gaining Sophia's assurances they had both agreed that it would be fine to leave things until the morning. Lance would see Arthur at work and Morgana usually met up with Merlin most days.

Morgana had made it clear that she wanted to speak with Arthur to hear him admit the truth and also discover if he still felt the same way about hurting Merlin-Lance had agreed to arrange it. She knew that she was going to find it very difficult to keep her hands to herself during that meeting. When she had told Lance this he had looked a little put out until she had explained that obviously she wasn't lusting after Arthur for God's sake. Men could be so stupid sometimes and Lance had been lucky himself not to get a clip round the ear.

The sound of banging on her door a few hours late woke her for the second time and on this occasion from a deep sleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Her mutters and grumbles lasted all the way to the door and she peered through the peephole to ascertain the identity of her late night caller.


	6. Morgana meets

Warning: This chapter features het touchy feely stuff that may make some peeps squirmy as slash does to others. Morgana/Lancelot. Feel free to skip over. It provides kinky comic relief, I think, from the angst. lol.

*****

Morgana surveyed him warily but not without a touch of defiance as an image of Merlin's tear stained face flashed through her mind.

"Can I come in; I was wondering if you had seen Merlin?" Arthur looked weary, beaten but she hardened her heart to prevent herself from making this easy for him. He deserved to suffer for having the audacity to even consider hurting someone as genuinely lovely as Merlin.

"Take a seat if you must; I'll be with you in a second."

Morgana crept quietly down the hall, gently pulled the door open and peeked in to the darkened room. He was sleeping, _thank God_. As long as he remained so, until she had finished with Arthur and managed to make him leave.

Carefully she shut the door and turned, only to feel smooth, cool leather against her cheek.

_Arthur._

*****

He had suspected that she would be the haven that Merlin would choose to escape to. Arthur ignored her hiss of protest as he gently but firmly moved her aside to allow him to gain access to the room he had watched her stare into. Morgana wasn't making any sound and he supposed that she was trying not to wake Merlin, although he didn't doubt that she would have plenty to say to him in more private surroundings.

His pulse quickened as he surveyed the pale figure swaddled in ebony sheets, the same colour as his hair. The contrast of dark sheets against pale skin highlighted his face so that Arthur could study him with ease. Merlin looked shattered, drained of life and then the hushed pleas finally penetrated and he allowed Morgana to drag him back through to her living room.

Arthur put up no protest as he was shoved in the direction of an arm chair; obviously he wasn't being granted the luxury of collapsing into her vibrant red but extremely comfortable looking sofa. He was unsure as to what Morgana believed or indeed what Merlin would have told her.

Hmm, judging by the way Morgana's eyes watched him, like she would a snake that had slithered its way into her home, he guessed it couldn't be _positive _thoughts she was having.

*****

Morgana couldn't believe that she had been so stupid as to check on Merlin when _he_ had been present just down the hall, of _course_ he would follow her. It had been essential though that she ensure Merlin was still fast asleep and not about to traipse through and catch them in mid conversation.

She hadn't thought it through. Someone as domineering as she believed Arthur to be wouldn't follow orders. It was a surprise therefore when he left the room at her urging and then actually sat down when she told him to.

Arthur was looking around her tiny, but she liked to think cosy flat and taking advantage of this she in turn watched him. He looked much paler than the last time she had seen him, tired and anxious-his fingers drumming agitatedly on the arm of her chair. Morgana hadn't missed his anxious final darting look over his shoulder before she had closed the gap which revealed Merlin to their eyes.

She had only met Arthur in passing before, often at social events and now she wished that she had greater insight into how he operated. Morgana focused on what she knew of him by reputation and also second hand through mutual acquaintances. He was Lance's best friend; well they seemed to have plenty in common as both were well versed at behaving like complete tossers.

"I need you to be truthful with me, will you do that?"

Arthur met her fixed stare head on and nodded gravely.

"Are you seriously trying to gain some childish revenge or do you care for Merlin?"

Two pairs of identical, stubborn eyes met across the breadth of the room and Arthur, unexpectedly, was the first to drop his gaze. Morgana wondered with a glower if this was evidence of a guilty conscience as she doubted he was usually so submissive.

Arthur refused to remain cowed for long and replied with the most astounding statement that could only leave him vulnerable to her sarcasm and sharp remarks. "You have _no_ idea how hellish I feel!"

Morgana gaped, but either not noticing or in fact caring he continued in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"I'm ashamed to say that at first I _did_ have an ulterior motive and wanted to make Merlin believe that I wanted him."

Her gasp and muttered threats of serious bodily harm to his personage flew past him as if not a blip in his radar.

"It's changed somehow, I don't know how or why but I think that I love the twat."

Arthur had gone mad; he was talking to himself now she was sure of it. His eyes were barely focusing and he appeared dazed as she struggled to accept what he was telling her. Arthur's last few words swayed her closer towards the belief that he meant what he said-not the romantic, too easily said "love" but rather the word "twat" which spoke more for his affection in her opinion than any endearment.

The cloudy, dreaminess faded, as he looked upon her, suddenly alert and questioning as to whether she could accept his word that he meant Merlin no harm. Her all encompassing stare ended with the sharpest of nods in affirmation and he smiled thankfully.

Morgana wasn't ready to be quite _that _forgiving yet.

"Tell me your side of what occurred tonight, I need to know if you can repair the damage."

Arthur's doubtful look in response made her smirk as she revealed in a stage whisper that she was responsible for at least ten of her friend's marriages.

"Get talking."

God she was _bossy…_in fact a female version of him, he hated to admit.

"It all began so well until _he _arrived and started spouting off about my _evil plans_."

Arthur had the grace to look rueful when Morgana raised a brow at his mocking tone; he _had_ originally been plotting to hurt Merlin. He seemed to have captured her attention though and moved swiftly on, knowing that he needed her support.

"_Then,_ after Merlin fled, he told me that _she_ was involved and was his reason for gate crashing and ultimately ruining any possibility of my having a future with Merlin."

With deep, rasping breaths his rant came to an abrupt halt and to his annoyance heard Morgana chuckle softly.

"I'm _sorry,_ it's just that you don't need to persuade me any more of your feelings for Merlin, you look like an outraged lion that's been denied his most tasty hunk of flesh."

For fucks sake was she actually _snorting_?

"You do realise that practically none of that made any sense, I mean I assume the "_he"_ is Will?"

Arthur stared searchingly and she nodded. "Yes, Merlin told me of Will's part in the proceedings but I wanted to hear it from your perspective and also learn anything Merlin isn't yet aware of. For example, who's the _she_?"

If his icy rage was anything to go by, the woman whoever she was had a lot to answer for. "It was that _bitch_ Sophia-she embellished and encouraged Will to come after Merlin and me to reveal my, _again,_ evil plans!"

Morgana would have usually been amused by his petulant tones; despite the fact that she should really be admonishing Arthur not encouraging him. His sudden mention of Sophia though stopped her in her tracks.

Arthur watched as a red hew, to rival her suite, rose up over her slender neck to seep into her now glowing cheeks. "What is it Morgana? Do you know something that I don't?"

In disbelief he watched as her hand patted the vacant cushion to her left and was apparently beckoning him to join her-either that or she had a nervous twitch. Arthur grinned as she rolled her eyes when he made no move to approach.

"I don't bite and something tells me that you've eaten larger, stronger fish for breakfast."

His great shout of laughter brought forth an answering grin. "Did you just call yourself a _fish_?"

Their snickering faded as both recalled the aforementioned Sophia.

Arthur moved over to join her and they both began to speak simultaneously.

"You start," Morgana advised him, feeling nervous at what his reaction would be to hearing that it had been Lance who had been indirectly to blame for Will's outburst. Morgana hoped that Arthur would realise that he could only really blame himself for giving Lance the feeling that he was out to use Merlin and then informing Sophia. After all he _had_ initially planned to humiliate Merlin and reallySophia _had_ taken advantage of Lance's drunken state-it hadn't been maliciously meant.

She listened to everything he had to say without interruption and in turn Arthur gave her his undivided attention as she revealed to him Lance's and her own dealings with Sophia.

Arthur sat and absorbed this remarkably calmly she felt, asked where Lance was now and if they were _together._

Morgana felt waves of heat flood her face and slapped out at Arthur's head as he released an unrestrained chortle.

"_I see_…so Miss I'll fix it, do you require my services to improve your love life?"

The threatening backswing of her arm induced him to wave his hands in the air in surrender as she pouted and tugged agitated fingers through her hair. "You do realise that I'm not talking to him because of the sneaky way he informed you of my extremely cunning plan to match you with Merlin."

"I knew it!" Arthur frowned but it occurred to him that things had changed remarkably since the day of the "Easter Parade" and that recalling it no longer roused any anger. Ifhe had been better acquainted with Merlin and Morgana before the incident, then it would have probably occurred to him from the start that she was the likely instigator and not Merlin. Over time he had come to appreciate their differing personalities and it was now rather obvious to him that Merlin was quite incapable of any scheming-in Morgana's league anyway.

He did appreciate some of Merlin's tricks though.

When they had gone to the Zoo for example, Merlin had shown off a really terrible throwing arm when launching the Frisbee. Funnily enough, Arthur had also felt the heat from Merlin's eyes, burning a hole in the seat of his jeans, whenever he had needed to bend over to pick up yet another erratic throw.

Bringing himself back to the present he noticed Morgana watching him with a broad grin on her face.

"You're so _cute_; bet you were just thinking about him."

Arthur responded with a pointed remark that she should mind her own business and strode towards her front door with her tagging along after him still snickering.

"I'll call Lance tonight to let him into the loop, are you sure that you're okay with him now?"

Arthur stared pointedly. "Are you?"

They shared a smile and Arthur patted her awkwardly on the shoulder before leaving with a reminder for her to call him tomorrow morning a.s.a.p.

Morgana locked the door, slipped on the chain before collapsing in a heap on the sofa. She never wanted to move, she had to phone Lance and then hope that between the three of them they would manage to come up with a plan which would reconcile Merlin to Arthur.

Her work was _never_ done.

*****

Merlin rubbed his eyes sleepily and noted that for yet _another _morning he was waking up in Morgana's spare room. He recalled his reason for being here, heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway and immediately began to burrow back under the cotton covering. The sound of Morgana softly calling his name made him squirm more deeply into the sheets, trying desperately to hide within their protective folds.

"I know that you're not sleeping Merlin, your toe is sticking out and all wriggly."

_Damn._

"I'm sorry Merlin but it's important that we talk, I wouldn't hassle you otherwise."

Reluctantly he peeked from his hiding place and with a sigh began to unwrap himself from the cocoon he had created. "I'll be through in a minute but only if you make me one of your speciality cappuccinos."

Morgana beamed. "Deal!"

*****

The sound of a kettle whistling distracted Morgana from her musings and she moved to withdraw two mugs from her cupboard. Her worry for Merlin was receding now that she trusted that Arthur would treat him well, but it did really depend on whether he could forgive. She doubted that Merlin would be receptive to any advice which encouraged him to contact the man who had so completely shattered his heart.

Placing two steaming mugs on her narrow kitchen table she produced a welcoming smile as she heard Merlin approach. His sniff of appreciation as he moved to sit down was encouraging of a more relaxed mood but she soon found it to be a thinly veiled disguise of his true feelings.

*****

Merlin hoped that he was fooling her with his demonstration of normalcy-he felt anything but.

Morgana had been wonderfully there for him, when he had turned up unannounced, and stalked into her house like some bedraggled stray cat. His eyes still ached from the relentless sobbing he had done over her shoulder whilst a comforting hand had stroked his hair. She had seemed to recognise that he needed to feel loved after experiencing betrayal, or he _thought _she had.

Was she _serious?_

_*****_

"I think that you should phone him, tell him how you feel and hear what he has to say."

Morgana watched as he stared at her, mouth open and eyes wide expressing his disbelief. Maybe she had been a little blunt; after all he wasn't aware of Arthur's true feelings.

The more she thought about it the more confusing it became.

1) Merlin thought Arthur had been using him.

2) Arthur _had_ been using him but now actually loved Merlin.

3) Merlin loved Arthur but was understandably rather upset.

_When _had her life become an actual soap opera?

"I think that you would regret it if you didn't go and see him before it is too late."

Merlin's head shook from side to side as he muttered that it was already too late.

*****

Morgana raked her fingers through her hair, sighing as she considered for what seemed like the fiftieth time the dumb ass behaviour of stupid boys. Maybe she had it wrong and it was just her bad luck that she knew three of the dumbest?

Merlin had left her flat a hour previously still insisting that there was no way that he was going to call Arthur, _no way, so stop asking!_

Hmm she was starting to think he meant it-it seemed like it was time to put into action Plan B.

*****

Morgana had phoned Lance the previous evening after Arthur had left; to fill him in on the present situation. He had urgently asked to hear what Arthur's reaction had been when she had told him of his own chat with Sophia. It had been wicked but she hadn't been able to resist teasing him by worriedly advising that it would be best to maybe pack a bag, head for the airport and …

Her laughter had cut through his babbling and he had growled down the line as he realised she had been playing him. "Fucking witch!"

Her sudden arousal had surprised her as she had never considered herself someone who got off on being called derogatory names-it hadn't even been _that _insulting. Working in the fashion industry Morgana heard stuff that made even _her_ hair curl.

His relief that everything was apparently okay between Arthur and himself was adorable and she had wondered if he had the same worries about her.

Lance must have been thinking along the same lines for out of the blue he had muttered something so quietly that all she had picked up were a couple of words but they sounded awfully like _Morgana_ and _forgive_.

"Say that again?"

"Morgana, will you _please_ give me a chance to make it up to you, I need to hear you say that you will."

The desperation in his voice was interesting and she could see him now on his knees before her, she could be fastening those handcuffs…The vivid fantasy that her mind had conjured was intriguing, more than that, it was unbelievably _kinky_. The closest she had been to _that_ realm was by wearing boots of the decidedly spiky variety-her fantasy was just a tad more daring.

If she was honest she had been having that dream ever since she had first clapped eyes on Lance. This was why she found herself saying…"Meet me at my flat at nine o'clock tomorrow morning; we'll arrange to meet Arthur at the back of twelve so that we can have a private chat."

Lance's overly eager agreement had done wonders for her ego.

*****

Morgana stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the long line of leg which her crimson wrap revealed due to its scanty length.

He would be here any minute and she still hadn't found _it_ yet or even _that!_

Shooting one last glance at her reflection, she left her bedroom to head for the lounge in search of the couple of essential items she was missing. Pulling open the drawer which was part of the T.V. cabinet she heaved a sigh of relief when she spotted a familiar looking box.

Placing it beside a small tube, which she had found earlier, Morgana tried to remember where she had hidden the final item. It had been the day Merlin's mother Hunith had dropped by when Morgana had first moved into this flat. She hadn't wanted her to spot _them_ so she had hidden them somewhere?

_A ha!_

Running down the hallway and r-entering her bedroom, Morgana headed for her wardrobe and began to lift out one shoebox after another until her floor was littered with them. Finally she bent to pick up the one remaining box and prayed that they were still inside, although where they could have gone she didn't know.

Unless Merlin had been interested, Morgana almost burst out laughing at _that_ thought and immediately pictured him with Arthur using said object. Actually, maybe a little too much visual there brain.

The sound of the doorbell ringing had her rushing back through to the lounge in a panic before darting back again to check her appearance. Time for the fun to begin-she hoped that he was prepared and if there was one thing she didn't doubt it was that she would be a welcome surprise.

You could practically hear the sound of his jaw drop as Morgana slowly pulled open the front door to reveal herself to his eyes.

"My God Morgana_, what_…?"

For a second her face fell before with a squeal of delight she found herself being carried through her lounge in the direction of her bedroom in a fireman's lift. She had _known_ that it would come in handy pointing out the location of her bedroom on the last occasion he had been here.

"_Wait!"_

Lance's frown and wary glance told her that he thought she was having second thoughts-no danger.

"Go in, I'll be through in a moment."

At his doubtful look she nodded encouragingly. "I _will_, now go!"

Hee, the masterful tone was there already.

Scurrying down the hall, silk billowing around her, Morgana collected everything she needed and with a smile of anticipation began to head back to where Lance was waiting. She just hoped that he would be able to walk when he left.

He had died and gone to heaven, either that or this was absolutely the best dream he had ever had. Seeing Morgana like that had sucked the breath from his body in one swoop and he wasn't sure if the dizziness had yet faded.

Her long, silky, dark hair had been expertly curled so that it looked wild and a little mussed like she had just gotten out of bed. Ruby lips, her signature colour, glistened and seemed to be beckoning him closer each time his helpless gaze had fallen on them. Then there had been the flimsy covering…_God_ there had been that and what lay beneath a tantalising sight.

Morgana's eyes hadn't faltered in their regard and had pinned him with an alluring smile which enticed and seduced his very soul. It had been overwhelming.

Lance wasn't certain why he wasn't now in a melted puddle on the floor and he only recalled collecting her as he ran in one movement heading straight to where he knew her bed would be. Until he had registered her sudden protest and then his heart had sank. Thankfully though it hadn't meant that he was being shown the door and he was currently standing by her window looking out, oblivious to the view, and listening intently for the footsteps that would signal her return.

Lance twisted round to face the door when he heard her approach and for a second time felt his mouth fall open. What was she carrying and _what_ were they going to be using _them_ for?

Morgana watched in amusement as his expression turned to one of shock and disbelief-somehow she didn't think that Lance was used to these types of games. "Haven't you played twister before, it's really fun. Merlin and I always have a laugh-although _we_ will be playing a slightly different version."

"Only slightly?"

Yep, he had _definitely_ gulped as he darted his eyes from the game, to her face and lastly to the other two items in her arms. "Let me tell you the rules as I don't think they state them clearly in the provided leaflet."

A cracked laugh in response.

Pretending that she hadn't heard, Morgana went on to inform him about how this version of Twister was played and also how the use of props was an important part of the game. Lance's face seemed to be losing colour by the second-it was hardly flattering. Morgana concluded that it was probably due to his slightly reserved personality that he wasn't opening up in the way she would have liked.

"If you're nervous or don't want to…? It had the desired affect-_thank the Lord_.

Before she realised what was happening, she was being dragged onto the carpet where he proceeded to give her a bruising kiss.

Lance yanked the cardboard box from her arms and also the small brown tube which read as chocolate on its label- by someone called A. Summers? He lifted up the final object to study it carefully.

"Well I suppose it could be worse", he murmured as he stroked the fluffy pink handcuffs. "It could have been a dildo."

He groaned as he caught a mischievous look in her eyes which made him kick himself for putting ideas in her head.

"Maybe next time, Lance darling, maybe next time."

_Fuck!_

Twenty minutes later the game was in full swing. They were _also_ both as naked as the day they were born…

Morgana moaned as she felt a hot, moist tongue lick a path up her spine until it paused at her nape only to be replaced by firm lips which pressed a fleeting kiss before slowing withdrawing.

"Mmm, I _love_ this game." Lance slid his fingers into his mouth to suck of the remaining sweetness then with a grin leant over Morgana to extend one in offering. Her delighted laugh and willing acceptance made him wonder why he had ever wavered.

Morgana smirked from her position on the mat; one hand was stretched forward to rest on a red circle, the other on a blue which was to her right and also in front of her.

After each turn, melted chocolate had to be poured on a body part of your choice and so far Lance had lapped it from the long line of her neck, the tip of a pouting breast and now the groove in her back She didn't want to be the one to give in first so she had limited herself to low husky moans and fought against moving to straddle him, which her senses were screaming was a _brilliant _idea.

Morgana wondered what his next choice would be, as so far all she had been asked to do was lick his navel and inner thigh. Delicious but surprising as she would have thought he would be trying to get her mouth on his cock as soon as possible-most men did. Umm, not every man she met, the ones she took to bed…just to be clear.

The tube of chocolate sauce was still resting on the floor, half full as they had used up the rest already, by heating it in her fondue set.

It was his turn and she couldn't waitto get at another part of that luscious body-she had told him it was only _fair_ to strip so that it was an even playing field. That had meant removing her robe and apart from a few growls he had managed to resist from jumping her. She wasn't sure if she could promise the same thing as she remembered the sight of his lean, muscled body with the already straining cock

_Yummy_. Even more so than the chocolate, well she hoped that she would get the opportunity to find out.

Morgana wasn't sure if it pleased her or not that he was managing to continue the game, as lovely as the feel of his mouth on her was. Mind you his determination may have something to do with her promise that the first person to fall over, either by accident or by an attempt at initiating sex, would have to wear the fluffy pink handcuffs.

_Brilliant_, she really wanted to see him lying on her bed wearing nothing but a bit of fluff around his wrists. It hardened her own desire to win the game and she was glad that she wasn't able to be tempted from her current position with her back to him. Lance's rather haughty look and the way he had turned up his nose at the "girly restraints" had really pushed her buttons too.

Which was why she had been slightly naughty and cheated…um just a bit?

She had been making up her own positions throughout the game, pretending that she had spun and landed on colours when she actually hadn't. By doing this Morgana had created the most explicit scenes that she could imagine in the hope that he would roll her over and have his way with her.

Unfortunately so far it hadn't worked.

Lance reached over her with his left arm to place it next to her own in an adjacent circle. It meant that his body was almost covering her and she could feel his cock brush against her bottom with a sudden thrill. Please God he couldn't last out much longer.

"Pass me the die will you."

Reaching back and trying to retain her balance at the same time Morgana gasped as her hand closed around something that definitely wasn't what she had been seeking. Not that she was complaining. Neither was Lance.

"_Morgana!"_ His grunt and the way he pushed against her hand, which encircled him tightly, sent waves of fluttering anticipation through her belly.

Taking advantage of her unexpected handful, Morgana began to flex her fingers around his cock until the only sound in the room was deep breathing and the occasional grunt.

"Do you surrender?"

Now was the best time to strike, when his whole world revolved around his cock.

At first Lance managed a shake of his head, which to her looked like a jerk in response to a particularly hard tug, but one couldn't be sure.

Morgana set about bringing him nearer the brink and sank lower to brush her hair over the tip before tracing her lips along the underside of his cock before finally blowing lightly on the head. With an evil grin she moved back to see Lance's eyes flash open at the sudden absence of her touch and watch as she just sat there running her tongue around her lower lip.

"_God_…okay, yes, do _whatever_ you want!"

With a snort of laughter and flushing with excitement she reached over to collect the small ball of pink fluff and dangled them in front of his face. "You lose."

Lance groaned and sank back to lie on the carpet as she eagerly began to fasten on each cuff with a resounding click "You minx, what in the hell are you going to do to me?"

Morgana wondered if he was operating at a pace ten minutes behind the rest of the planet because _hello!_

With a sly grin she helped him to his feet before adopting a strident tone. "Shut up and get onto that bed now and wait for me there; I don't want to tell you twice!"

At first he laughed but soon saw the error of his ways when a hand lashed out to whack his thighs. "Ouch! That hurt!"

With a stern glare, Morgana grabbed hold of the chain which connected his wrists and hauled him over to her bed. "It's obviously not sunk in yet dearest but this is where you get punished for all of you past misdemeanours!"

Morgana crawled up onto the bed after him and leant over his chest, trailing a finger down his shuddering torso. "Now be a good boy and turn over…"

A questioning look and then he hastily obeyed as he registered the slow rise of an eyebrow. Lance couldn't deny that he was extremely turned on and wondered what the brazen hussy was going to do next-he was sure it would be delightful.

The first blow shocked him and he couldn't help his yelp in response but as she gradually built up speed and varied the weight behind each smack he couldn't help settling into blissful enjoyment.

God and he had thought kinky twister was bad enough.


	7. Operation: fix it

Arthur tapped his pen against the top of his desk in annoyance, why in the hell weren't they here yet? He was sure that Morgana had said something about twelve o'clock or near enough. It was now almost two in the afternoon.

At that moment the door to his office opened a crack to reveal his secretary's face and for some reason she was as white as a sheet.

"Are you okay Guinevere?"

She entered the room fully, closing the door after herself and walked up to where he sat. "There's something I need to tell you, I had hoped that I wouldn't need to."

Then as if to herself. "He does usually remain in America…"

She had lost him along the way somewhere and asked who she was talking about.

Guinevere's flushed face and uncertain expression alerted him that this was no ordinary matter, what had turned his normally self contained secretary into the flustered stranger in front of him?

"I believe that your father is visiting from America tomorrow?"

Arthur struggled to keep up with her thought processes as the topic veered of onto Uther of all people-he had stopped calling him father a long time ago. "Um, well, yes he is, tomorrow evening to stay for a week."

With another rush of blood to her face Guinevere reached out a hand urgently, almost beseechingly. "Would you be able to give me this week off, it's just that…"

Here she trailed off and to Arthur's eyes she looked extremely miserable.

"Come and sit down Gwen; if I can call you that?"

At her nod, he smiled encouragingly and pointed to the chair which sat at her side of the desk.

"Take a seat, after all, you listened to me when I needed advice, it's only fair that I do the same."

Her shaky smile still contained some hidden fear or anxious dread but he couldn't imagine what it stemmed from.

"What about your appointments?"

Arthur muttered something about people not keeping their word and again gestured towards the empty chair. "Sit, talk, and unload."

*****

Well he hadn't expected _that._

Arthur was marching down the steps which led to the entrance of Pendragon Enterprises and strode towards his car which was parked outside with the Chauffeur standing expectantly holding a rear door open. He briskly informed his driver to take him to Miss La Fay's address and leaning his head back, relaxed into plush, black leather.

Gwen's control had disintegrated before his very eyes and she had revealed what she had been concealing from him since the day she had attended her interview. Arthur hadn't known what to say when confronted with the fact that she had previously had an affair with his father for several months at the end of the previous year.

At first he had only managed a grunt which was far from his usual eloquence and he was sure that his mouth had been gaping unattractively. Then he had realised the extent of Gwen's deception, asking if she had taken on the position with him in order to get back at Uther in some vindictive way.

As soon as the words left his mouth he had regretted them, for he had come to see Gwen for the remarkable woman she was and besides her expression was indicative of her regret and pain. He had paused, lifted apologetic eyes and asked her to continue, all the while wondering what she had ever seen in the emotionally repressed Uther.

Gwen had still protested her innocence on that score and urgently stated that the affair had ended a long time ago and had no bearing on her current position. She had realised though that she would be unable to keep it a secret for much longer if Uther was to pay Arthur a visit and catch sight of her at her desk. Gwen's face had turned pale at the thought making Arthur wonder what in the hell Uther had done to her.

Apparently she had met him at a function when working for another major player on the business scene and had immediately fallen for the charming, commanding man she had been introduced to. After a month, she had soon realised her mistake and seen Uther for the arrogant tyrant he actually was.

With a self conscious laugh she had spoken of how she had felt embarrassed for having praised him to doubtful friends and family who had questioned her choice. Then a twisted smile and confession that she hadn't wanted to admit what a fool she made of herself. With Uther in America at the time, she had eventually packed her bags after the third month was up and caught the first available flight back to Britain and had never heard from him since.

Arthur had held out a linen hanky as he had again glimpsed tears gathering which had earnt him a grateful smile. He wished that Uther was present in this office so that he could get his hands on him for making such a tender hearted person like Gwen cry.

It was odd that she had thought of applying to be his secretary at Pendragon Enterprises, of all places, considering everything he had just been told.

Gwen had answered this question without him having to utter the words. "I needed to work to pay off debts, this job suited my needs and besides I told myself that I shouldn't allow him to interfere in my life any longer."

A rueful smile as she added that the knowledge that Uther spent more time in America than anywhere else had strengthened her decision to apply.

Arthur had reassured her that everything would be fine, she would be keeping her job and basically _fuck_ Uther. Actually not the best choice of words considering she must have, literally and…_God_, he didn't want that image in his head.

He had recalled the time she had spent listening to him, her teasing when he had been practically floating around his office after a date with Merlin and felt only anger that Uther could be so wilfully blind that he hadn't realised the prize he had held in his grasp.

After giving her shoulder a gentle pat he had told her to take the rest of the day off as she deserved a break. His promise that only _he _could hire and fire his secretary was meant to reassure her that Uther would have no say in the proceedings. Shooing her to her feet Arthur had added that he had somewhere important to be now and some urgent planning to do.

Her watery smile held affection as she had asked if it had anything to do with Merlin and he had stared at her with a poker face stressing that he had no idea what she was talking about before spoiling it by grinning as she had rolled her eyes at him in response. Arthur decided that he would enjoy introducing Merlin to Gwen, he was positive that the pair would have a lot in common and make great friends. That was, if he could convince him to come back to him, he really missed Merlin terribly and hoped that Morgana had come up with a way to orchestrate a meeting between them.

His thoughts were back fully on Merlin now, they had never really left him and he watched as Gwen left the room with a brief smile over her shoulder before closing the door.

Arthur had _finally_ heard from Morgana, who had sounded very unlike herself on the phone, in fact he would go so far as to say she had been almost giggly.

He still couldn't profess to know her extremely well but Arthur felt a connection with her and hoped that they would remain friends whatever happened, although it would most likely be unbearable knowing that she was so close to Merlin.

The car had stopped, was he there already?

Arthur approached the door to Morgana's flat, rapped on the wood hard and after a few minutes heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Good God Morgana what in the hell are you wearing?"

He stared as she blushed fiercely, as he surveyed the flimsy robe and then caught sight of Lance in the background appearing slightly shifty.

"You're early!" Morgana tried to sound defiant but was guiltily aware that the original plan had been to meet at twelve o'clock-it was now late afternoon.

Lance was standing behind her, the poor soul was still not completely certain that his friend had forgiven him. Morgana thought that she had managed to find a way of silencing him by introducing a gag to their games. It was just a pity he may draw looks if he wore it in public.

"So, basically, whilst I've been going silently mad, you two have been getting up to all sorts of naughtiness…am I right?"

Arthur wondered which of the pair was redder but he'd had enough and brushing past Morgana he went through to her kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"I'm joking kids", he muttered as they both nervously followed him through, "I'm glad that at least someone is happy, even if it's definitely not me!"

Morgana frowned as he knocked back a glass of whisky and marching up to him she pulled it from his grasp and led him over to her sofa and plonked down beside him.

"Lance, get through here!"

With a sad smile Arthur raked his fingers through his hair and murmured. "You know, I was feeling pretty cheerful earlier, despite everything. It was in the car that I eventually realised something…Merlin is never going to willingly talk to me again…_is he?"_

Morgana furrowed a brow and bit her lip against muttering that he could hardly expect Merlin to feel differently under the circumstances. "Don't be so pitiful Arthur!"

At his glare she repeated herself and this time even more forcefully. "That's _why_ we are here, to talk about _how _we are going to arrange it so that you _can_ meet with Merlin to sort what you've fucked up."

Arthur felt himself grinning despite himself.

"I would listen to her mate, she knows what she's talking about." Lance threw his tuppence worth in and smiled hesitantly at Arthur.

Morgana watched them carefully, sighing in relief as Arthur nodded to the kitchen and asked what Lance was drinking.

_Boys!_ She supposed that now would be a good time to reveal her idea and put the miserable sod out of his misery and called through to the kitchen. "Arthur, how do you feel about attending a follow up to the _Easter Parade_ next week, where all the couples have to be present for official photos and reflect on their dates for an article?"

"It was only meant to be a catwalk show but I think that I could pull a few strings."

Leaning back in the cosy warmth, Morgana stretched lazily as if she hadn't said anything of significance. The expression on Arthur's face as he stared at her from the kitchen door was priceless as was Lance's who soon joined him in the archway.

She burst out laughing as Arthur bounded over to swing her through the air and plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. "I love you Morgana."

Lance didn't appear too happy at the manner in which his friend had chosen to say thank you much to Morgana's great amusement. "Hey! No tongues guys!"

Arthur pulled away and turned with a mischievous grin. "Aw, did you want a cuddle too Lance?"

Morgana burst out laughing as Arthur strolled towards Lance with an evil glint in his eye causing the other man to back away warily.

*****

"Are you ready Merlin?"

The sound of Morgana calling had him hurrying to look in the full length mirror which she kept in her spare room.

Merlin told himself that it was unlikely that _he_ would be there tonight, tried desperately to stifle the sadness which welled up inside of him as an image of the man came unbidden into his head. Arthur was all he thought about during the day and when it was quiet he needed a drink to make him forget. Even although Arthur wasn't part of his life anymore he was continuing to disrupt it from afar and Merlin couldn't believe the extent to which he missed the bastard's company.

Part of him hoped that he would catch a glimpse of him tonight but he was certain that Arthur would be noticeable by his absence-probably off romancing some blonde bimbo. Still, he found himself running shaky hands through his hair, combing it back in the style which Arthur had often commented made his cheekbones sexily pop.

_Why the fuck can't I forget him._

Since that awful evening at the restaurant Merlin had been bombarded by calls, texts and emails from Arthur but he had refused to look at a single one. The hurt had been too raw, any trust in shreds and he had only been able to focus on the fact that it must have all been a lie.

Over the past week there had been nothing, not one single text and to Merlin this meant that Arthur had given up and was essentially saying to hell with you. He knew that he was being contrary but couldn't help it; Arthur had meant everything, despite their relatively short relationship.

He thought of Will who had also sent him messages. Merlin had again pressed delete as he could guess at the content and he really didn't need to hear about what a fool he had made of himself by believing that Arthur actually cared. Nor did he want to begin another relationship.

The tentative tap on the door pulled him from his self pitying funk and he met Morgana's searching gaze in the mirror.

"I'm going to be fine, _really,_" Merlin tried to look sincere in order to put her mind at rest, "Anyway it's not like I won't know anyone and there will be plenty going on to keep me entertained."

What he actually meant was that hopefully the night would be entertaining in order to distract his thoughts, especially if _he_ appeared.

Morgana still looked uncertain which was a bit of a cheek since she had spent the past week harassing him into why he should go to her event tonight. As far as Merlin could gather it was a celebration of the _Easter Parade_ show which he had participated in as a model and more significantly to _him_ the day he had been paired with Arthur.

Morgana's eyes were unusually soft as she watched him get to his feet and turn to face her. "You look great, seriously and it's not going to be a huge affair like last time with all of the drama. Tonight is about celebrating how much money has been raised for a deserving charity and _you_, my dear Merlin, don't even have to wear a dress."

Merlin couldn't prevent his brief smile at her words. "Thanks Morgana, It'll be a relief to just sit and soak in the atmosphere without having to worry about performing or being the centre of attention."

Merlin looked down to struggle with his cufflinks, why did he always leave them till the last moment? As nimble fingers pushed his own aside he remembered that it was probably because he could always rely on Morgana to do them for him.

He missed the way she worried her lip in agitation and didn't realise that the owner of those purposeful fingers was experiencing a moment of uncertainty.

*****

Oh crap, he wasn't going to take kindly to tonight and the grateful looks from those bambi eyes were beginning to make her feel like the witch who managed to slap two shades of green out of the wicked witch of the west.

Morgana told herself that it was for his own good but couldn't help remembering what had happened the last time she had engineered a plan involving the boys and the problems which had ensued from _that _situation. Well at least _this_ time one of them was involved in the plotting-Arthur was in on it up to his neck.

Hmm did that make it better, she wasn't sure?

Merlin was unaware that this wasn't _only_ another catwalk event but also an occasion for people to hear about how the "Romeo" and "Juliet" pairings had gotten along on their dates.

An extremely short advertisement had been sent to all of the major newspapers but only detailing the bare minimum of information. The fact that it would also be a reunion for the "Romeos" and "Juliets" had been omitted with only the people having to actively take part being informed-the one exception, Merlin.

Arthur had offered her his secretary's services and it had been Gwen who had come up with the solution on how to publicise the event. Personal e-mails were sent to attendees of the original Easter parade who were advised to inform their acquaintances ensuring that ticket sales would be fairly high despite the low key publicity. When Arthur had questioned her lack of concern over making a profit Morgana had responded with the soft retort that her friend's happiness was of more importance.

Arthur had resolved to donate a large amount of money anonymously to her favourite charity which by happy circumstance also held special meaning for him.

"Morgana?"

She brought her eyes up to meet Merlin's; he was studying her suspiciously and with good reason for she had been fiddling with his cufflinks for about ten minutes with no success.

Morgana smiled in what she hoped was an innocent manner, she didn't have much experience of those and sighed in relief as he responded with a nervous one of his own.

"I'm not sure about how I'll cope if I see Arthur tonight, what if he is there and ignores me?"

She very nearly squealed with delight at the sight of that tiny pout and how extremely disgruntled Merlin sounded at the thought of Arthur keeping his distance.

Hmm perhaps progress was being made, slowly, but surely.

*****

The loud rap at her front door made Merlin jump, nerves jingling and he felt, almost heard, his heart race in abandon as he considered possible scenarios and outcomes for the night that lay ahead. Mainly, okay _all_ involving Arthur and _if_ he attended.

He followed Morgana down the narrow path towards the limousine which awaited them and smiled in greeting as Lance stepped out to allow him to clamber in. After briefly shaking hands Lance had immediately turned to Morgana and promptly kissed her on the cheek which Merlin had at first considered rather chaste until he had heard her wicked chuckle and whispered promises.

He could have gone a long time without having heard _that!_

Morgana had smirked and casually asked him if he had never considered using bondage himself ensuring that she was the only person in the back of the limousine, when it began to move, who wasn't fiery red.

*****

Gwen had received a call from Arthur, who had been at Miss La Fay's flat, asking her to bring herself over to assist with the planning of something extremely urgent. On arrival she had been introduced properly to the other woman who had smiled asking to be called Morgana and had also noted Lance's presence on a comfortable looking sofa.

Gwen had considered the other couple in the room and seen the connection she had sensed as she had first entered the room. Lance had been fairly quiet and it seemed to the woman rapidly scribbling notes that he was a tad submissive in his behaviour. Gwen wasn't as innocent as her appearance suggested and could recognise that some power game was in play between Lance and the commanding Miss La Fay.

Thinking back she could see herself playing his role and Uther as the dominant partner-she was in a better place now both emotionally and physically, thank God. Gwen no longer felt anything for him and the relief at telling all to Arthur had meant she could finally relax and not feel as if she was treading on egg shells. Gwen knew that it wouldn't be sadness at having lost her that would anger him but rather annoyance that it had been her to walk out on him.

Gwen had taken notes for the meeting, staring in wonder at the sight of the mighty Arthur Pendragon locking horns with the slightly built but obviously determined Miss La Fay as they thrashed out possible ways of handling the situation. She had never been present at a meeting where the sole objective was _how do you catch the boss's object of affection?_

It was obvious that Arthur was smitten and regretful with every intention of recapturing Merlin, whom she had not yet met. He must be someone special to inspire such determination and focused passion.

The meeting had concluded with a plan formulated and ready to put into action.

"Arthur come out here, are you actually nervous?" Gwen smiled as she surveyed her boss who was remarkably now a close friend and also the one person she knew who could completely master his emotions. Even on the slim chance he actually did feel such mortal emotions as worry or panic she had never expected to actually see them for he was an expert at hiding his feelings-or so she had believed.

The Arthur who stood before her now was a mess, obviously a gorgeous one but a bloody screwed up ball of nervous tension all the same.

"Gwen, do you think that he'll spend the evening avoiding me or worse actually leave?"

He was frowning now alarmingly and she was sure that his lower lip was actually trembling-how the mighty had fallen.

"Arthur we've all discussed this and if you follow the plan then I'm sure that Merlin will come round and you can both snuggle to your hearts content."

Gwen grinned as with a growl he stated that he had a lot more in mind than _that_ if he got Merlin where he wanted him.

*****

Merlin watched her in confusion wondering what was preying on her mind. For some reason Morgana had seemed to become tenser the closer they got to their destination and had sent furtive looks his way for the entire journey. Lance had chattered constantly about nothing as if to make up for her strange disassociation from them both.

Something was bothering them and they were dealing with it in different ways but Merlin was sure that it wasn't a romantic difficulty as there had been no sign of an estrangement when they had greeted each other outside Morgana's flat. If anything Merlin had felt like a third wheel as he had listened to their explicit promises.

They pulled up outside of the venue which was hosting the night's events and Merlin moved first to exit the vehicle while feeling unnerved by the heavy atmosphere.

*****

A large number of people had already gathered and were either standing near the bar getting drinks or had taken a seat in the vast auditorium.

Morgana turned at the feel of soft fingers tracing a line slowly down her back.

"Lance." She moaned at his touch realising that she had neglected him woefully ever since they had arrived.

The sensitive pressure continued as he stroked along her nape and slid a callused thumb under the neckline of her blouse. Her strangled groan and step forward put a stop to his marauding hands but her glowing eyes revealed her overwhelming desire for him to continue. It would have to wait, unfortunately. Still he remained close.

"Where's Merlin?" Lance murmured as he blew gently against her pale, vulnerable nape.

Morgana nodded towards one of the lower balconies currently shrouded in darkness. "I've ordered him to relax, take a seat and enjoy the show."

She turned in his arms to stare up at him looking vulnerable which was a testament to how much Morgana wanted the night to be a success-she didn't _do_ vulnerable. Lance knew that her nerves weren't down to the show she was putting on but rather the outcome of the plan which would soon be put into motion. The future of two of their closest friends would be determined as the evening progressed.

"Do you think that it will be okay? I don't want them to be hurt anymore. At least I banned Sophia from attending so she won't be able to stir up anymore trouble."

Morgana sounded strained and he automatically sought to reassure.

Lance pulled her in close, not wanting to waste his thoughts or words on _that_ woman and murmured comforting words as he let his mind drift over what had been decided that day when the four of them had met at Morgana's flat.

*****

It had been unanimously agreed that Morgana would incorporate a surprise addition to the programme where the "Romeos" and "Juliets" would get an opportunity to address the audience with details of their dates which had been drawn at the _Easter Parade. _Such a surprise in fact, that it wasn't actually recorded on the programme.

Merlin and Arthur would be the first couple to participate as Merlin would likely cut and run if he watched and realised what was expected of him. Arthur would obviously have to take to the stage alone initially as Merlin was extremely unlikely to accompany him of his own accord.

He was going to publicly declare his feelings for Merlin and by doing so hopefully prove to the other man that he truly loved him and didn't care about what anyone else thought.

After spending time with both men Morgana knew that being apart was driving them mad despite Merlin's protestations otherwise and prayed that he would listen to everything Arthur had to say.

Arthur had run through his speech, with Morgana as his audience, and she hadn't been able to prevent a tear as she imagined the two men in an embrace standing on the stage in front of a crowded arena. In retaliation for Arthur's smirk at her emotional reaction she had promptly stamped on his foot.

*****

Merlin glanced down at his watch wishing that the bloody show would just start already and then immediately felt guilty for he knew how important it was to Morgana that tonight was a success. Merlin felt torn between wanting to support her but also desperately needing to be alone to have a chance to brood, drink and try to forget-an impossible task here in a place which held such painful memories.

Hmm, he could stilldrink, there wa_s _a bar after all and who knew if or when a certain person may make an appearance. It may help him to handle the possible eventuality of seeing Arthur if his sight was blurry and he felt pleasantly intoxicated.

Leaving his seat to head for the bar Merlin decided that he may have to order a red bull or twelve.

*****

"Where in the _hell_ is Merlin?"

Gwen tried to stifle a smile at the annoyance which was evident in Arthur's voice as he sounded more like a petulant child than the powerful man she knew him to be. He must have noticed her amused reaction if the sulky glares he darted in her direction were any judge.

"Come with me "Romeo" and we'll hunt down Morgana and Lance, I'm sure they'll know where your "Juliet" is."

If anything this made Arthur scowl all the more. "Very witty Gwen,"

He raked shaking fingers through already tousled golden locks. "Damn, what's _wrong _with me?"

In response Gwen gave his arm a squeeze, knowing full well why he was so uncharacteristically stressed and allowing his usually contained emotions free reign. For perhaps the first time in his life Arthur was going to reveal his inner self to another soul and not without an audience either-no wonder he was climbing the walls.

"You're happy with your speech and this is what you want?" Gwen could guarantee what his response would be and wasn't disappointed.

"_He_ is what I want, so yes I'm fucking sure!" A heavy sigh and apologetic glance immediately followed his outburst and were brushed aside as unnecessary by Gwen who could see the pressure he was putting himself under.

She started as he suddenly began to stride forward pulling her along behind him and then realised where he was headed. Arthur had spotted Morgana and was leading them both over to where she stood with Lance beside the main stage

*****

Merlin relaxed back into his chair nursing a large glass of vodka, liberally splashed…okay, drenched with red bull. He just hoped that it would work its usual potent magic and block out everything around him until the desired darkness descended. The show was due to start in about ten minutes; he wasn't nearly drunk enough…hic... and he planned on becoming seriously desensitised to everything around him.

The seat he was sprawled on, to the disapproval of a matronly woman to his left, was plush, comfortable satin and within one of the luxurious balconies which were only available to the richest of the invited guests. It had been Morgana's idea; apparently he would _have a much_ _better view and be able to hear_ _more_ _clearly this close to the stage._

Too bad that it would be wasted on him, Merlin thought darkly as he took another gulp and surveyed the collection of glasses which sat on a tray in front of him awaiting their turn after he had drained this one dry. Hang on, why were half of them empty?

Merlin started as the lights dimmed further until the only light visible was one which beamed down directly onto the stage and highlighted a free standing microphone. Finding this immensely amusing Merlin began to giggle helplessly and lurched forward to grasp hold of another glass only to catch hold of fresh air as he misjudged its position on the tray.

Umm he didn't feel so good and why was that old dear glowering at him and sticking her nose in the air-old trout. Merlin gasped at his thoughts, he wasn't usually so rude and then ruined it by cackling wildly as he decided that she did look extremely similar to a fish with those protruding lips.

Blindly reaching for a glass, this time with success, he gulped down the contents in one fell swoop determined to blank out his own thoughts and the people around him.

*****

Arthur gazed desperately over in the direction of the dimly lit balcony and could just about make out the shadowy outlined figure within that Morgana was directing his gaze towards. As he jerkily stepped in that direction a hand pulled him back and he glared round to see three similarly warning looks on the faces of Morgana, Gwen and Lance.

"_Fine!" _His huff of extreme frustration was heartfelt and he allowed himself to be led backstage accompanied by the three amigos-or was that stooges?

Hell, he didn't usually feel like this before public speaking, he had plenty of practice within his role at Pendragon Enterprises after all and this was hardly in _that_ league.

Then again the outcome had never mattered quite so much, in fact not even close to approaching the need he felt to have Merlin in his arms by the end of tonight.

*****

Only one spotlight lit the room now and Arthur watched, butterflies fluttering nervously, as Morgana announced the commencement of the show. His hands shook as he heard his name being called and only took control when he turned to see Gwen and Lance nodding encouragingly in the direction of the stage.

Arthur told himself to get a grip and eyes glinting determinedly strode out to join Morgana, grasping the microphone in a death grip to release some nervous tension. She whispered good luck softly in his ear before leaving him a solitary figure on the immense stage.

Arthur focused his attention on the darkened balcony where he knew his love to be sitting.

_This is entirely for you…_


	8. Taking care of tipsy

"_Shit_, how much has he had to drink?" Lance cursed, staring at Gwen in horror as they both realised that it was doubtful Merlin had heard anything of what Arthur had been saying.

Arthur wasn't going to be happy.

He currently had the crowd wrapped around his little finger, practically swooning at the sight of such a powerful man humbly acknowledging what a bastard he had been and all the while Merlin was oblivious to his declarations of love.

_Fuck!_

Gwen tried to rouse him but Merlin was only capable of producing a sulky moue and incoherent mumbling. "Leave alone me…"

Then, peeking through fluttering lashes. "Want Arthur, where's he?"

Lance made the grave error of pointing in the direction of the stage where Arthur was reaching the final part of his speech. They could be thankful for small mercies that they were sitting in darkness and invisible to Arthur's probing stare.

Merlin made to stumble off; eyes alight as he finally pinpointed Arthur's location but thankfully walked straight into an unmoving object-Morgana.

"What in the _hell _has happened?"

Gwen and Lance looked at each other nervously at this sign of her temper flaring; Morgana was definitely the hand which cracked the whip in their small group. Her eyes were flashing dangerously as she muttered under her breath and looked from Merlin to the tray littered with empty glasses.

"Oh no, tell me you _haven't._" She hauled Merlin back to his chair, practically sitting on him to ensure he stayed there as he began pushing ineffectually against her back. His jutting lower lip and dazed blue eyes were pleading but unluckily for Merlin she could be a cold hearted bitch when called upon. Anyway this was in his best interests for she didn't think that in the cold light of day Merlin would be thanking her for letting him accost Arthur in front of hundreds of people.

"Arthur, want arms strong!"

Morgana twisted her neck, glaring in response to Merlin's pleading and reached over to sniff inside a glass as Gwen and Lance looked on in puzzlement-surely it was obvious that alcohol was to blame for Merlin's inebriated state.

"Bloody Red Bull! I specifically warned Jim _not_ to serve Merlin anymore of the blasted stuff after the last cock up."

"For _fuck's_ sake!" With an exasperated sigh, she ordered that the other two move Merlin backstage whilst she tried to stall Arthur. Save her from idiotic men who managed to spoil her perfectly laid plans.

Morgana watched as they each hooked an arm through one of Merlin's then began to stagger towards the draped curtain which concealed the entrance to the balcony. She then turned to glare at the other people sitting nearby who had been avidly and openly gawping at them since she had arrived.

God, that woman looked _exactly_ like a fish! Shooting her an especially evil glare, she hadn't missed the hag's especially snotty expression; Morgana turned up her nose and strode away.

Now to grab Pendragon before he headed here to find Merlin, she would have to stall him whilst she introduced the start of the catwalk show-the models would just have to get on with it by themselves without her assistance. A change of plan was required and the "Romeos" and "Juliets" would just have to wait until later to reminisce about their dates.

Morgana moved swiftly, lamenting the fact that she hadn't managed to get the opportunity to appreciate Arthur's meaningful words and more importantly that Merlin hadn't either. Well at least she had had the foresight to have tonight recorded on film; Merlin could always watch Arthur's speech at a later date.

They were useless, absolutely useless.

Thank the Lord they had her or else they would live unhappily ever after, until the day they died…the end.

*****

Arthur felt his heart race as he nervously wondered what Merlin's reaction had been to hearing him reveal his innermost feelings. The audience didn't matter and neither did their rapturous reception of his words.

The sound of Morgana's voice announcing to the audience that the catwalk show was now beginning had him glance her way in startled confusion. What in the hell was she doing?

Not wishing to make a scene Arthur allowed her to drag him off stage and the loud beat signalled the beginning of the show. "Damn it Morgana what are you _doing? _I didn't get to see Merlin's reaction or even ask him if he could forgive me!"

What was she taking him backstage for and why was she looking so serious? He only wanted Merlin…

"Honeykins!" He recognised that voice immediately.

Arthur swivelled and couldn't believe his eyes as Merlin ran at him wearing the daftest, goofiest grin-considering this was Merlin that was really saying something.

He literally threw himself into Arthur's arms almost toppling them over and immediately nestled close and buried his face with a contented moan. Arthur inhaled deeply, uncertain and breathed in Merlin's natural sweet muskiness only to find it polluted by a strong smell of alcohol. He couldn't resist though the manner with which Merlin was snuggling in and wondered what on earth was going on.

The sound of Merlin muttering gibberish about rainbows, bunnies and sexy blondes had him pulling away only to find himself being tugged back by surprisingly strong arms. Arthur's could only stare over Merlin's shoulder with a look that said clearly _what the fuck! _

Morgana drew nearer and whispered into Arthur's ear and swiftly backed away as he hissed in his breath in reaction. Damn it, the idiot hadn't even been listening to him and throughout that whole speech his heart had been in his mouth.

Arthur frowned down at the ebony head but a wicked gleam also shone from his eyes. Lance and Gwen were uncomfortably aware of this and a little concerned about leaving Merlin in his care.

Morgana wasn't worried in the least. It was about time and maybe if the boys would just get it on already the rest of them could get some peace. She began to herd her minions, oops she meant Gwen and Lance, in the direction of the exit and smiling in appreciation at her tact Arthur promptly forgot about them to concentrate on the man in his arms.

"Merlin?" After receiving no reply Arthur drew back slightly only to hear a moan of protest and feel clutching fingers demand he stay.

A cold nose prodded Arthur's neck, satiny lips pressed soft kisses and a flickering tongue tasted his flushed skin. "Want, need, fuck…" Merlin was tipsy, rambling and obviously needed to sober up.

Arthur had been in amorous situations with women where he had backed off feeling frustrated when they had been too drunk to understand fully what they were doing. In Merlin's case he was going to make an exception for several reasons.

1) The dolt blatantly wanted him in return.

2) They had reached a stalemate where Merlin had refused to respond to any of Arthur's attempts at contact.

3) He had Morgana's approval and she knew what Merlin needed better than he did himself.

4) Umm…because he really wanted, no needed to do this. Was that a valid reason?

Smiling down into Merlin's adorably confused and flushed face Arthur grinned wolfishly and lifted him easily into his arms. "So what were you saying about wanting or needing to fuck?"

Marching purposefully towards the exit, oblivious to their audience, Arthur barely restrained the shout of delight which sat waiting in his chest ready to burst free.

Glancing down at his precious cargo, Arthur's ice blue gaze warmed at the sight of sooty lashes which barely concealed the twinkling, mischievous light beneath. Merlin was watching him with a wicked promise in his eyes despite his fatigued air and limp limbs.

_Ah_, so at least one part of him wasn't what you could call limp, not by any stretch of the imagination.

The sweet fool was pissed; well he couldn't be _that_ drunk if his body was reacting to him with such flattering honesty. Merlin had apparently forgotten that his last communication with Arthur had been a text telling him _to piss off and please refrain from contacting me again, ever._ At the time it had hurt, deeply, but now, with him so close, Arthur found himself smiling lovingly for who else but Merlin would manage to be both polite and fucking rude in one sentence.

Arthur made sure that Merlin was safely buckled in before setting down the road that would take them back to his home.

*****

Unfastening the seatbelt across Merlin's middle Arthur yelped as a hand patted him on the bum.

Arthur burned to grab him now and have his wicked way but they would be far more comfortable lying on his bed with the night ahead of them so he gently but firmly moved the fondling hand away. Gods Merlin was adorably sexy when he was slewed out of his mind. He could get used to that innocently carnal expression which held none of the anger and hurt of recent times.

Merlin was biting his lip, looking miserable and averting his eyes away from Arthur. "I not good 'nough?"

Hissing in a breath Arthur pounced, latching onto Merlin with desperation and tasted him as if he would never get the chance again. Actually if things didn't go to plan by tomorrow it was a possibility that this _would_ be their last time. That thought only made Arthur yank Merlin in tighter, binding him close until there was not a crack between them.

Merlin was moaning through the kisses Arthur was demanding insistently and twisted his hands through golden locks. "Arthur please, fuck now, want, need…God!"

Arthur growled and slamming the car door behind him marched around to pull open the passenger side to reach for the embodiment of temptation inside. "Come here!"

Swinging Merlin back up into his arms Arthur walked towards his home feeling happier than he had done in a long time, perhaps ever. The sound of Merlin snorting with laughter into his shoulder had him chuckling and lifting a hand to ruffle through his mop of inky hair.

"Um, love you…think so"

Arthur stopped dead, he couldn't breathe and felt his heart fill overwhelmingly and quickly kissed the top of Merlin's head before almost breaking into a run. "Me too."

The feel of Merlin in his arms was somehow comforting, perhaps because at least now Arthur knew for certain that the fool was okay, tipsy state aside. With Merlin refusing to contact him he hadn't known how he was and Arthur found it reassuring to be holding him close now. It was presumptuous, arrogant even to assume that he was needed but he couldn't help the possessive even protective instincts that were roused by this man.

Soft yet unmistakably hungry lips stole another kiss from the corner of his mouth and Arthur shuddered as he considered other primal instincts that Merlin could awaken. Merlin was digging his nails into Arthur's back and even the tiny sting was a welcome pleasure as Arthur felt claimed by Merlin in some basic way.

"Whose place is this? Nice pink." The words stumbled inelegantly from Merlin's lips, smothered slightly as a result of him mumbling whilst keeping his face pressed into the curve of Arthur's neck.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief, his bedroom wasn't bloody pink and, and …why in the hell was he bothered _really_ and why were they _still talking?_

With a growl he placed him carefully on the bed all too aware that Merlin's mind was probably already cloudy as a result of his alcohol intake. It may not be wise to actually throw him onto a bed despite the way those pleading looks made him want to just ravage Merlin until he was begging Arthur never to leave him.

Those mesmerising deep blue eyes were trained on him now as if he was the answer to all of Merlin's prayers and it was this thought that made Arthur hesitate and curse the unfortunate timing of his conscience. His body was demanding release but Merlin looked so innocently trusting that Arthur wasn't sure that he could do this without Merlin being fully aware and sober.

Stepping back from the side of the bed he looked down regretfully, turning to head for the hall where his mobile lay in his jacket pocket. He ignored the soft mewls of protest that followed his exit, gritting his teeth, until he was far enough away that he could no longer hear them.

Arthur pitched forward without warning only to find himself lying sprawled over thickly piled carpet with a giggling, dead weight on top of him. Two arms wound around his neck and Arthur couldn't ignore the feel of a hard erection pressing into his rear. Merlin was going to be the death of him in one way or another-it had seemed likely that frustration would be the cause but crushing was now a close second.

Arthur urged himself to stop thinking about Merlin's arousal which was proving difficult due to the nudging reminder and the fact that the voice in his head was _still_ talking about it…He somehow managed to roll over and manoeuvre their bodies so that he ended up on his hands and knees leaning over Merlin who was looking extremely proud of himself.

"Stay, _never go_." A determined pout followed this demand.

That was it, enough was enough, he couldn't resist any longer. A combination of his own desire and inability to resist Merlin's desperate plea overpowered any momentary doubt and he lowered his body to press hard into the slim one which lay beneath his own. A satisfyingly loud, drawn out groan was his reward and Arthur waited for a few seconds to enjoy the sensations coursing through his body before getting to his feet and reaching down to Merlin. It wasn't just an offer of support but a question, one which wasn't long awaiting a reply.

Deciding that he needed to see Merlin in his bed again pronto Arthur gripped tightly onto the slender hand and pulled him back towards his room where there was the promise of soft sheets and an opportunity to finally have what he wanted. There was no doubt that Merlin wanted it too even if he had, conveniently for Arthur, forgotten that he wasn't on speaking terms with him.

All that mattered was that they were meant, almost destined to be together. Oh God, had he actually said that aloud, he was worse than Lance with his constant cooing over Morgana.

Umm okay it had been worth it; Merlin was now scrambling onto his bed and somehow managing to get himself tangled up in the sheets in his eagerness. He obviously responded well to sappiness. Arthur grudgingly admitted to himself that he had meant every word.

He grinned as he watched how flustered Merlin was becoming as he tried to work out how to remove his foot from the mass of sheets which were wrapped tightly around it. "Will I leave you and the sheets alone to get more comfortable?"

Merlin froze, looking up in panic only to smile foolishly as Arthur closed the gap between them and grabbing the sheet tossed it aside.

He purposefully tugged Merlin beneath him and reached out to unfasten the top button of Merlin's shirt. Smirking he rubbed the tender collarbone which was temptingly revealed and savoured Merlin's untamed reaction as he jerked in response. "Ah I think you like that, am I right?"

Without waiting for confirmation he continued to slowly undo each button all the while moving his hips subtly until with a sob of protest Merlin struggled upright in an attempt to take over.

"Hurry, more." His eyes were glazed and Arthur couldn't tell anymore if it was down to the alcohol Merlin had consumed or an uncontrolled response to his passionate exploration. The feel of Merlin's hard cock through the material of his trousers rather suggested the latter.

Frantically Merlin tried to push away restraining hands in order to reach the fastenings on his shirt but Arthur only smiled and shook a reproving finger. "Patience, enjoy what I can give you." Arthur felt confident in his ability to fulfil this promise despite his lack of any real sexual experience with a man.

Merlin was proving to be amazingly sensitive to every stroke of his body; their previous encounters had also proved that. Arthur acknowledged that he too was overwhelmed by the strength of their attraction which generated such heat between them that it seemed almost _too_ powerful.

"I've wanted to lick these since I first saw them, in fact…" Trailing along one collarbone with his tongue Arthur then lifted his mouth to gently touch Merlin's quivering lips before slowly moving down to sample the second. He felt greedy now for more and lifting his chin he caught Merlin gazing at him unblinkingly with such a look of intense need that he immediately said goodbye to the idea of delaying the inevitable. It would have to be a prolonged seduction next time.

Merlin looked delighted as he wriggled to assist as Arthur fought to remove the irritation that was too many layers of clothing. If anything his grin widened as a loud tearing noise signalled the removal of his shirt after Arthur had been struggling with a frustrating button which had become snagged and wouldn't submit to his impatient fingers. Arthur was pleased to find that Merlin however was entirely willingto submit. Arthur nearly purred with satisfaction. Merlin lay on _his_ bed with his chest bare and was open to _his_, frankly, leering stare.

Lean fingers scrambled through blonde strands as Merlin tugged him down, mashing their mouths together until Arthur took over and deepened the kiss by darting his tongue in to play with its counterpart.

"Please." It seemed all that Merlin could manage as he repeated it again and again.

Arthur pulled away only to slide a hand under the other man's waistband to take hold of the soft hardness which was the reason for his distress. It felt different to the last time, the _only_ time; he had ever held another man's cock. When Merlin had been here before, the only other occasion he had been in his home, they had indulged in the indoor pool. Merlin had led his hand towards his trunks to hold it against his erection and Arthur gaining in confidence had moved it to an increasingly urgent rhythm until he had felt warm, wetness. The favour had been repaid but Arthur had never forgotten the keening sound which Merlin had made and wanted, _now_, to hear it again.

He needed to hear and see Merlin come apart at his touch.

He began to squeeze gently, Arthur licked his lips as he watched Merlin's eyes close in anticipation and then lift his bottom to assist as Arthur slid the trousers down his legs. They were dispatched and flung onto the floor. Panting now, Merlin drew his breath in sharply as a moist tongue trailed a path down over his smooth belly, drew a circle around his navel only to pause deliberately at the juncture between his thighs. Heated breaths against his groin almost finished Merlin then and there but just as he felt the tension build inside him Arthur moved lower to trail his lips along his inner thigh.

Gasping now, Merlin struggled to control the spinning in his head and concentrate solely on the sensations triggered by Arthur's touch. Gradually his awareness had increased until not only had he wanted this to continue but the abrupt recollection of Arthur's betrayal hadn't seemed to matter anymore. It had probably been when Arthur had stared up at him in between kissing his collarbones that everything had come flooding back.

The last thing he could remember was taking a seat in the balcony and taking a gulp of his drink as he impatiently waited for the show to start. Vague images seared through his mind now of Morgana, Lance and a woman he hadn't recognised, although her voice had sounded faintly familiar. The rest was a blur that he would likely never remember so Merlin came to the decision that he might as well enjoy having Arthur for the night-at least he could have _this_ memory.

"Merlin." The whisper of his name brought his gaze down to meet Arthur's and was convinced by the expression in their depths that at least he hadn't lied about his desire. Merlin needed to feel wanted, even if only for tonight.

Then he couldn't think, only feel, as his cock was suddenly enclosed in warm moistness and his hips pushed up in an attempt to feel more of that heat around him. A whimper escaped as Arthur's mouth slowly withdrew and turned into a hiss as a clever tongue licked a slow path over the pulsing vein underneath which evidenced his increasingly speedy heart rate. Hands clenched in silken sheets and held on for dear life as again Arthur engulfed him in his entirety, swirling his tongue around in circles that increased rapidly in speed only to slow teasingly.

"Fuck, Arthur please!" He couldn't control his fitful movements and his skin felt like it was on fire.

Fingers took hold of the base of his cock to move in tandem along with the suction and playful tongue. Merlin was fit to a groan he felt the pressure building; blindly he grappled to reach Arthur and sunk his fingers into his hair as he held on for dear life. It was about to happen, he was going to come and it was Arthur who would be responsible just like in his a deep, emphatic groan he felt himself empty into the waiting mouth which didn't cease in its dedication to wring out every last possible ounce of pleasure.

Merlin's grip slackened as he let his head flop back onto full, feathered pillows and attempted to regulate his breathing-it was a losing battle. He didn't get long to recover as Arthur sat up, moving nearer to take his mouth in a passionate kiss. He moaned as he was taken over and with shock felt a slight flicker of interest run through him and reach his cock. That _never_ happened.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Merlin just about prevented a smile at the typical arrogance of Arthur's statement of intent. What the heck, he could always give Arthur hell for taking advantage of his semi-sober state later. Actually who was really the sneaky one here as both of them weren't being completely honest? With a grimace Merlin acknowledged that he hadn't revealed his secret to Arthur and he doubted that Morgana had done so to Lance.


	9. Home with honeykins

Arthur had every intention of following through with his bold promise and reluctantly moved back to begin pulling roughly at his shirt uncaring if it was torn as a result. His priorities lay elsewhere, like right in front of him, spread over pale sheets.

He indulged shamelessly, sweeping his eyes over Merlin leaving no part of that pearly skin untouched by his heated stare.

The shirt ended up somewhere on the floor, probably beside Merlin's, it was not important. Reaching to unfasten his trousers he wondered why he had ever believed that he would be able to simply walk away. Merlin was watching him with wide eyes, scanning his body thoroughly in return. Arthur's body clenched with need in response and it was in great haste that his trousers were added to the growing pile on the bedroom floor.

Merlin swallowed as he darted a glance at Arthur's fully aroused cock that was straining up towards his belly and had been doing so with some impatience since he had dragged Merlin here earlier. Then their eyes met and for a split second Merlin seemed conflicted. A shaky hand pressed against Arthur's stomach to forestall him and he instantly grew anxious wondering if Merlin was unwilling to continue.

"_I need to… tell you…" _

Arthur gently placed a finger over Merlin's mouth certain he knew what the other man was hesitantly trying to say. "If it's because you've remembered what a jerk I was and are unsure of me I understand. I don't know why you haven't gone mad and stormed out but all I want is a chance to prove myself to you."

"I…I love you." There he had said it, leaving himself open to rejection and provided Merlin with the perfect opportunity to tell him to go to hell and extract revenge. It may not be in as public a setting as he had planned but the vulnerability he felt was real.

Of course he had realised that the effects of the alcohol were wearing off and that Merlin's words were becoming less slurred. He hadn't wanted to spoil the moment by bringing it up, recognising that Merlin obviously felt similarly as he had been complicit until now. For his part he hadn't wanted to say anything as he was ashamed of his behaviour and somehow saying it out loud would make it more real. He had been expecting the appearance of an outraged Merlin at any moment but it hadn't happened.

When no response was forthcoming Arthur's heart sank and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to Merlin. "You hate me, don't you?" The flatness of his whisper was succeeded by a weary sigh.

The slow drag down his back sent shivers running though him and a tingling which was joined by a flutter of excitement and relief. The brush of hair against the nape of his neck tickled and Merlin slid his hands slowly up his spine to move round and wrap around his torso. A heated firm wall pressed against him and Arthur could feel Merlin's cock hard against his back.

"I don't hate you although I know I should, but that wasn't what I was going to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me. This may be a shock and seem unbelievable."

Merlin's lips now brushed against his ear and his arms tightened urgently, fearfully as he softly whispered in Arthur's ear what he _had _been about to reveal.

_What?! God no, Stay… _

Merlin's stomach had been churning as he made the move to entrust his deepest secret and he was aware that it may be foolish to do so considering his history with this man. The behaviour Arthur had been exhibiting towards him though, the gentle loving looks as well as the smouldering ones all told him that he was cared for. Despite everything he felt that he could believe Arthur even if he was an idiot to do so-to be honest he felt helpless not to.

Arthur had stood up and remained there, still with his back to Merlin in complete silence. For a terrifying moment Merlin allowed all of his fears to rush to the fore as he wondered if he had again made an error in judgment in believing that Arthur cared. He had been so sure that things had changed, that Arthur regretted his past actions and that this was _not_ a lie.

He felt sick and scanned the room for his clothing. "I'll just go then…"

Merlin's cry of shock was partly surprise and yet also a fear of what Arthur was thinking and intending to do. He was pressed deep into the mattress with Arthur's mouth hovering a scant millimetre away from his own.

"I knew already." Arthur murmured.

Merlin's jaw dropped as this sunk in. How did he know and why if it didn't matter had he turned away from him?

Arthur kissed his nose and smiled hesitantly at Merlin's dumbstruck expression. "Don't be mad but Morgana told me recently, she thought it better to fill me in encase you told me and I reacted badly. She cares a lot about you and didn't want to see you get hurt more than you already have."

Merlin let this sink in and puzzled over something. "Why would Morgana think that I would tell you, after all we had broken up?"

Arthur smiled. "Let's just say that I hadn't given up and Morgana was well aware of that fact and knew that I loved you."

This drew forth a pleased blush but Merlin still looked unsure. "So you don't think that I'm a freak?"

The gentle kiss and hard pressure against his groin ensured his silence. "Does it _feel_ like I do… idiot." .

Arthur watched him intensely for a second and traced a finger over Merlin's pronounced bone structure as if to memorise every groove. "I won't deny I initially thought that she had lost her mind but a few memories of our dates came back to me and God knows Morgana isn't one for fanciful tales."

Curious, Merlin asked what he meant by this mention of their dates.

"There was the time I challenged you to a race in my pool, you seemed to catch up supernaturally fast and I could see that you weren't a very strong swimmer. Or when we kissed at the Zoo and your eyes flashed golden exactly like the neckerchief you were wearing at the time, flashing from blue to gold."

Arthur smiled and stated that these incidents had been explained away at the time but that they had sprung into his head when Morgana had informed him warily about Merlin.

"So you don't mind then?"

Arthur growled "I'm just interested in how I can work this to my advantage."

He rolled his hips as he said this and Merlin flushed crimson as all sorts of interesting ideas popped into his head.

*****

God he was turned on. Arthur wondered how he had ever believed himself to have been satisfied during his previous sexual encounters.

"Do you want to?" His pulse quickened as Merlin nodded and blue met blue as a silent agreement was forged. Merlin moaned as Arthur moved away, but with a whispered reassurance that he would be right back Arthur reached to open the bedside drawer.

The sound of breathless moans and urgent cries filled the room and when both men were impatient of waiting and desperate to reach some pinnacle Arthur moved to satisfy their need.

With careful movements, adjustments he was fully seated and gathered Merlin in as close as was possible placing comforting kisses on his face as he watched the other man fight to control his reactions to the incredible tightness. Arthur knew that initially he had to take his time, so he waited, for Merlin.

"Now?"

"Yes Arthur…now."

Using one hand to stroke and caress Merlin's cock and the other to grasp hold of a slender hip Arthur began to move determined to make this something neither of them would forget. _Oh God._ Head falling back he was gradually losing control and the sounds Merlin was making affected him powerfully and stoked the flames until he couldn't think only feel.

"Love you." He stuttered as best he could, body arched like a bow and welcoming Merlin's desperate mouth.

"Fucking love you more." Merlin's eyes were ablaze, golden, watching him with a look of such need that for a second Arthur faltered before regaining his rhythm.

He then found himself laughing joyously as he registered Merlin's words and moved with more vigour until Merlin was being jolted hard and screaming out his name. He barely had time for a smug smile before he was coming with a roar of satisfaction, Merlin closely behind himself, sweaty and shuddering through an orgasm.

It was a damp, quivering entangled heap of limbs that settled into mangled sheets.

Arthur reached for the duvet and pulled it over their now cool bodies and curled a muscled arm around Merlin to tug him tight. A leg was instantly swung over Arthur's hip and Merlin blinked sleepily over at him with a residual spark of passion in his eyes. Arthur couldn't prevent the idiotic grin that stole onto his face as he felt the weight on his hip and realised that Merlin was as possessive in his own way as he was himself.

"Go to sleep honeykins." Arthur smirked but his expression was tender.

One eye peeked open. "Huh, _honeykins_?"

Arthur rubbed a hand through ebony hair and murmured that he would tell him later.

Once he was certain that Merlin was asleep he cuddled close and let his own lashes fall to settle in the best night's sleep he had experienced in a long time.

His dreams were sweet.

*****

"Good morning to you too."

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted the beginnings of a rather delightful good morning kiss. With a groan of dismay, which rapidly became one of appreciation, Merlin watched Arthur slide from the bed to stride towards the door, only pausing to yank on some boxers. That was hot; perhaps he should get Arthur to parade around for him later?

Merlin smirked to himself as he lay back revelling in the fact that he was in Arthur Pendragon's bedroom and that they were soon going to have fantastic wake up sex. How _perfect._

He watched the door, impatiently awaiting Arthur's return, who was calling at _this _hour?

"Could it be possible for one person to look any smugger?" Arthur stood in the doorway looking rather self satisfied himself as he grinned at Merlin. His possessive smile and wicked gleam were encouraging but to Merlin's dismay he turned away to walk towards his plasma screen-it was certainly impressive but hardly more diverting than a naked man on a bed waiting for a thorough ravishment, _surely_?

Merlin pouted without realising and his eyes narrowed as Arthur burst out laughing as he finally noticed his disgruntled expression.

It was then that he noticed that Arthur was holding a disc which he was putting into a DVD player which sat alongside the television.

"I'm not really in the mood for a _film,_" Then remembering belatedly, "Who was at the door?"

Arthur glanced his way as he hunted through a drawer and withdrew his hand triumphantly with a remote control. "It was Gwen; she says she hopes you are feeling better and looks forward to finally meeting you properly once I've had my wicked way with you."

Merlin blushed and was rewarded with a snort of laughter. Arthur remarked that he was just too easy which in turn had him turning pink as Merlin winked suggestively that for _him _always.

Arthur swallowed and counted to ten, Merlin _had_ to see this. "She brought over this disc for us to watch courtesy of Morgana."

As an after thought he added that she was his secretary knowing that Merlin was unlikely to remember who Gwen was as he had only held a few brief conversations on the phone with her when they had been arranging their dates. He had also been drunk on the only occasion they had met.

Merlin frowned slightly at the thought that his secretary had the right to turn up at Arthur's personal address. What was she like, was she pretty? Humph.

Arthur's eyebrows rose in amusement and his smile widened as Merlin just lay there sulkily not believing that Arthur hadn't responded to any of his blatant invitations.  
He shouldn't bloody need them and what was so fantastic about this film anyway?

He huffed as Arthur joined him in the bed once more, _finally,_ only to wrap an arm around him and focus on the screen. Damn it.

A soft kiss was pressed to his neck and a whispered "Just watch." into his ear.

Arthur pressed play on the handheld controller and encouraged Merlin to snuggle in making sure to trap the hand which began to edge beneath the duvet. Merlin gave up, deciding to make the most of the situation by cuddling in and looked reluctantly towards the screen.

Huh?

*****

God he couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous and anxiously waited for Merlin's reaction. He kept his gaze on the television waiting on whatever was coming next.

"So that is why you called me honeykins?"

Arthur closed his eyes wondering if that was all Merlin had to say about what he had just seen. Dragging in a breath he slowly swivelled to face him and gasped as he saw tears running down Merlin's face.

"Merlin, fuck, I didn't mean to make you cry." Arthur pulled him in and rubbed his back frantically trying to provide comfort. Morgana would know what to do. He just felt helpless.

"I'm not upset you prat, I'm in bloody awe. That you would do something that utterly wonderful for _me_ and I wasn't even aware."

Merlin looked at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Arthur that I missed it."

With a shake of his head Arthur brushed his apology aside. "Don't. It was the least I could do after all the pain I caused."

With a beaming smile Merlin brushed his cheek with a kiss and murmured that maybe they should look ahead rather than to the past. Arthur was nodding in affirmation when the sound of a shriek brought their attention back to the screen.

It was Sophia; she lay sprawled on the stage completely drenched in water with a pile of flowers lying behind her. A man was standing beside her with a gleeful expression on his face and Merlin recognised him as the "Romeo" whom Sophia had been paired with at the Easter Parade. They both chuckled as they saw Morgana curiously pass a small envelope over to the man as he paused by her as he left the stage. She was grinning as she enjoyed the sight of Sophia dripping and scowling on the floor.

Obviously Sophia had rebelled by turning up and had been on the receiving end of Morgana's wrath.

"We have to rewind that." Arthur grinned as he reached for the control and rewound the film back to the point where Sophia and her partner stepped onto the stage.

Both men laughed as her date proclaimed her to be the worst person he had ever had the misfortune to know, never mind date. He had a vase of flowers in his arms and Arthur nudged Merlin as they grinned realising what was coming. Merlin snorted as the man tipped the vase over Sophia's head after she made a particularly vindictive comment. He grabbed hold of Arthur who was also shaking and after a moment they had to switch it off as they were becoming slightly hysterical.

"That was amazing, _thank you_ Morgana."

Merlin shot a glance at Arthur. "Do you know about her?" He was deliberately vague unsure if Arthur would know or if he should tell.

A nod then "You mean the visions?"

Merlin wondered how he could be so relaxed and then decided that it wasn't exactly a problem. "She has dreams that foretell the future but they are only guidelines and don't always come to pass so she rarely talks about them."

Arthur nodded. "According to Gwen, Lance is treating Morgana to a well deserved break in the Caribbean for a month."

It was good to hear that it had worked out well for the pair and Merlin was positive that Lance truly cared for Morgana.

"What about Gwen, you seem close to her for a secretary?" He knew he sounded jealous, which in the circumstances was ridiculous, but he couldn't help the possessive feelings which arose when he thought of the woman who worked so closely with _his_ Arthur. _God_, he was sure she was a lovely person and Arthur had not given him any reason to think that anything was or had ever gone on between them.

Arthur placed a finger to his lips, silencing him effectively. "Gwen has been a good friend but friend is all she has ever been and actually I gave her a colleague's number the other day who I think she'll like."

"I'm being an idiot again?"

A smile and nod made him punch Arthur's arm in mock annoyance. He soon realised his mistake as he watched Arthur's eyes narrow. Without warning he pounced to roll Merlin beneath him and braced his weight on powerful arms with a hand at either side of Merlin's head.

"I want to explore the possibilities of this magic of yours Merlin, what do you think?"

Merlin's eyes sparkled as he reached up to stroke back the lock that was perpetually falling over those piercing eyes. "Sounds like a plan," he shrugged as if not bothered.

"I think that we should explore other possible avenues as well."

Merlin watched him apprehensively wondering what he could be hinting at.

"I quite liked you in that dress for instance, very fetching."

A scowl "I'm not a girl…well _alright_, but _only_ if you listen to my ideas."

Arthur frowned. "What kind of ideas?"

Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear and a look to rival one of Morgana's most evil grins twisted his lips.

"Um, yes, okay and where would I get that and it goes _where?_"

Merlin burst out laughing and smirked as Arthur scowled down at him. "You're just too easy Arthur."

A knowing grin. "For you Merlin, _always,_"

End x

*****

Author: That's it once more *hugs* Hope it wasn't too out there. x


End file.
